Nothing is impossible
by PtitePoudlarienne
Summary: De retour de ses vacances, Anya Beliakov Potter s'est transformer en sublime jeune femme au plus grand bonheur de son ami Lily mais aussi au plus grand malheur de son cousin James qui va tout faire pour empêcher quiconque de s'approcher d'elle. Mais la jeune fille garde un secret depuis sa première année, secret que les maraudeurs vont découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing is impossible…**

Titre: Nothing is impossible

Auteur: PtitePoudlarienne

Genre: Romance/ Humour/ Action/ Aventure

Couples: Sirius/OC (principal), James/Lily, Remus/OC (secondaires)

Raiting:M

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent pour la majorité à J.K Rowlings, les autres sont de moi.

**Prologue: La rentrée**

Dans la gare de King's Cross, deux jeunes filles courraient à vive allure, l'une brune au reflet légèrement roux cuivré, l'autre rousse à la crinière de feux.

-Lily dépêches toi, hurla la brune, on vraiment finir par le rater.

-Ce sera entièrement de ta faute Anya Beliakov Potter. Si tu n'avais pas voulue te réveiller avec ce fichu réveille modifié par ton chers cousin, nous serions déjà dans ce fichu train !

Anya sourit en passant la voie neuf trois quart, toutes deux purent s'engouffrer de manière in extrémiste dans le train sous les encouragements des élèves par les fenêtres du poudlard express et ceux des derniers sorciers présents. Le compartiment où se trouvaient leurs amies Alice et Savanna était quasi plein, il ne restait qu'une place.

-On va ailleurs si tu veux Anya, proposa Lily.

-Lily toi comme moi savons très bien que les autres compartiments seront aussi plein, c'est de ma faute si nous sommes en retard alors c'est moi qui va aller chercher un autre compartiment, prend ça comme une excuse pour avoir autant insisté pour utiliser le réveil que James m'avait offert.

Ne laissant pas le temps à la rouquine de répliquer la jeune fille fila le long du train à la recherche d'une petite place où elle pourrait se poser sans gêner personne. Mais la situation était encore pire que ce que elle avait pu imaginer, les seuls compartiments où elle avait pu voir des places étaient remplis de Serpentard. Elle se remit à vagabonder dans le couloir en pensant à ce que aurais pu être ses vacances sans Lily, son meilleur Tim avait été emporté par les partisans du mage noir, toute sa famille avait périt avec lui. Anya était rester une semaine entière prosterner dans sa chambre quand ses parents lui annoncèrent la nouvelle . Personne n'avait réussi à lui faire décrocher un mot, seul son elfe de maison Enka était arrive à la faire manger. Puis sa mère avait fait venir Lily qui ne l'avait plus quitter des vacances. Grace à elle Anya avait remontée la pente, ou plutôt avait occultée la nouvelle, elle ne doutaiy pas que son retour à Pourdlard aller lui raviver Tim.

Tim et tout leurs moments: la tour d'astronomie, le cour de métamorphose, Prés-au-lard. Tim et Reg étaient ses deux confidents dans les moments dur. Elle n'avait pas pu voir Regulus des vacances, ses parents étaient bien décidés à caser leur seul fils n'ayant pas trahie sa lignée, enfin pas encore... Mais il lui avait fait dire pas hibou qu'il s'occuperait tellement d'elle, qu'elle aurait peu de temps pour s'apercevoir réellement de l'absence de Tim, mais aussi qu'ensemble, qu'ils mettraient à bien tous les projets qu'avait leur ami de son vivant, à commencer par les bals et la coupe des trois sorciers, aux quels Reg et elle participeraient.

En se dirigeant vers le dernier compartiment, elle commençait a ce dire qu'elle allait devoir se mettre dans le couloir, quand elle entendit une explosion retentir du dit compartiment. Elle en ouvrit la porte, laissant ainsi la fumée noir s'échapper de la petite pièce alors que retentit une voix qui lui sembla être celle de Rémus entrain de se plaindre de la maladresse de Peter, qui encore une fois avait gaspillé un de leurs gadgets pour rien.

-Anya d'amour, hurla James en se jetant au cou de la jeune fille, manquant de peu de la faire tomber en arrière.

La sorcière rougit, si son cousin n'avait pas vu comment elle avait pu changer pendant les vacances d'été, il n'allait pas tarder à le remarquer. En effet, il ne fallut que deux minutes à James pour s'éloigner d'elle les yeux écarquillés. Avant de se recoller immédiatement à elle.

-James qu'est ce que tu fais, grogna la jeune femme.

-Je protège ma cousine des regards lubriques de mes meilleurs amis, dit il en s'agrippant encore un peu plus à la jeune femme.

-Peut être mais tu m'étouffes là Jamesie.

-Je m'en fou, il est hors de questions que mes meilleurs amies puissent baver sur le superbe corps de ma cousine.

-James ils me connaissent tu sais, ça fais six ans que nous somme dans la même école et dans la même classe.

-Peut être mais avant tu n'en avais pas d'aussi gros et tu n'étais pas aussi bien roulée, marmonna t-il.

-Tu veux dire que j'étais un thon ? demanda Anya visiblement piquée.

-Non bien sur que non tu as toujours été belle ma petite Anya d'amour, mais tu te fondais plus dans la masse, maintenant il va falloir que je te surveille encore deux fois plus qu'avant car ils vont tous te sauter dessus.

-Jamesie, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tes meilleurs amis verront mes formes tôt au tard et que tu ne pourras pas me protéger de tes meilleurs amis sans leur faire comprendre que tu n'as même pas confiance en eux, non ?

-Ce n'est pas en eux que je n'ai pas confiance mais en leurs pulsions, grogna à son tour James en se décollant de sa cousine pour retourner s'asseoir à sa place aux cotés de Sirius.

La jeune fille en profita pour aller saluer Remus, Sirius et Peter avant de s'asseoir prés de la fenêtre à coté de Lupin. Elle contempla pendant un temps le paysage qui défilait, elle reporta sont attention sur ses amis en sentant des regards insistants de posés sur elle, si Peter essayait de faire en sorte que James ne boude plus, les yeux de Black et Lupin reluquaient la jeune fille. Elle toussota, les faisant tous deux sortir de leurs pensées, si Remus rougit violemment, Sirius lui ,envoya l'un de ses sourires charmeurs à la jeune femme qui fit aussitôt semblant de vomir, vexant le jeune homme.

Si pendant un temps leur relation avait été très fusionnelle, aujourd'hui elle était plus que tendue, et ce depuis la troisième année à Poudlard, trois ans qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir son ancien meilleur ami.

Devant le silence nouveau, Peter se sentit obligé de le rompre.

-Alors Anya, tu as passée de bonnes vacances cet été ?

-Si on oublie la semaine noir c'était super, on a étés en France avec mes parents et Lily, sur les plages d'une île au paysage sauvage, Oléron quelque chose comme ça, c'était vraiment parfait, nous regardions le soleil se coucher du haut d'anciens bloques militaires, nous nous baignions la journée, la nuit, nous avons même fait plusieurs bains de minuit, sourit Anya.

James avait un filet de bave qui commençait à couler le long de sa mâchoire à l'évocation des bains de minuit avec Lily.

-La semaine noire ? demanda Rémus en toute innocence.

-Mon meilleur ami est mort, dit elle sobrement alors que les images affluaient à nouveau. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre une nouvelle fois, essayant ainsi de ne pas pleurer en se concentrant sur le paysage mais ce fut peine perdu. Les larmes dévalèrent d'elles même les joues de la Griffondors, comme si elles étaient dotées d'une conscience leur étant propre. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle je...j'ai demandé à me rendre sur les lieux, bredouilla t-elle. C'était horrible.

Sans un mot, Remus forçat la jeune femme à se retourner et la serra dans ses bras, au début elle se débâtit, ne voulant nullement de la pitié des Maraudeurs, ne voulant pas être consolée, ne voulant pas accepter la mort de Tim car si elle acceptait, elle finirait par l'oublier petit à petit, et il en était hors de question. Malgré tout elle finit par se calmer, bercée par les bras de Remus qui fredonnait un petit air apaisant.

Les autres observèrent d'abord silencieux, tous savaient que depuis la montée en puissance du mage noir, la guerre, même si elle était pour l'instant assez discrète avait commencée, et avec elle, ses victimes. La famille du jeune Serdaigle avait été emportée, meurtrissant Anya. Puis se souvenant de quelque chose, James se mit à fouiller frénétiquement sa petite bourse magique, de la quelle il tira un journal, corné par endroit et dont certaine feuille jaunit par le temps dépassaient de ci et de là.

-Regardes sur quoi je suis tombé cette été princesse.

Essuyant tant bien que mal ses larmes, Anya reporta son attention sur son cousin pour finir par écarquiller les yeux face à l'objet trouvé.

-James je vais te tuer, cria telle en se jetant sur lui pour récupérer le petit journal. Tu m'avais promis que ce n'était pas toi qui avait pris mon journal, tu l'avais même juré sur la tête de Ninja !

-Ninja ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

-Son hamster, répondit James en levant le journal hors de porté de la jeune femme. Et puis techniquement ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ais pris, mais Sirius.

-Il n'empêche que c'est toi qui l'as en ce moment, tu m'avais promis ! se mit à bouder la jeune fille.

-Calmes-toi, on a jamais réussit à l'ouvrir, marmonna Black.

-Je vais te le rendre, sourit James, mais à une seule condition, sourit James. Tu dois nous dire de qui tu étais amoureuse en première année.

La jeune fille acquiesça et pu enfin récupérer son journal. A son tour, elle se permis de sourire, et à ce moment précis Remus se dit que James venait de se faire avoir en voulant lui-même piégé sa cousine.

-Dit nous tout ma cousine d'amour, qui était ton premier amour ?

-Eh bien, commença t-elle en rougissant, il est à Poudlard…

-Nom ? Maison et année ? exigea James.

Les garçons sourirent, James avait toujours eu se coter hyper protecteur avec la jeune femme. Mais cette fois si la jeune fille était bien décidée à se venger de la promesse brisée en faisant tourner en bourrique ce chers James.

-Il est à Griffondor, sourit elle.

-QUOI ? hurla son cousin en se levant.

-Tu devrais être content que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard James.

-Oui bien sur mais…

-De plus tu le connais même bien Jamesie, il entre en sixième année comme nous, et il ne passe pas inaperçu, il est magnifiquement beau, bien foutu je dois dire, mystérieux et entêté, je les aime avec du caractère, sourit elle. De beaux cheveux bruns, rarement coiffés, deux yeux verts ambrés propre à sa famille, il à aussi de jolie lunettes rondes de posées sur son joli petit nez! Ah oui! J'ai faillit oublier, il est le capitaine de notre équipe de quidditch.

James était à présent écarlate. Alors que Remus et les autres riez, la jeune femme venait une fois encore de faire taire son cousin.

-Eh oui mon Jamesie chéri, tu devrais savoir que toute les petites filles sont amoureuse de leurs cousins. Mais j'espère pour toi que tu t'es amélioré depuis le temps, acheva t-elle en riant en repensant à leur baiser quand ils avaient quatre ans et que leurs parents les avaient pris en photo.

Elle embrassa James sur la joue avant de sortir du compartiment en souriant, le Poudlard express venait d'arriver, elle était enfin de retour dans son monde. A la maison, se dit-elle. Et cette année risquait d'être mouvementée, Tim lui avait dit une fois qu'il aimerait que son amie vive pleinement ses année à Poudlard sans avoir à se cacher de son cousin et ces amis. Les portes s'ouvrirent, la jeune fille inspira à plein poumon, tout aller changer cette année, elle était prête.

**Voila une petite introduction en douceur, où tous les personnages principaux ou presque sont là, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. En espérant que ça vous ai plus. Bisous à Bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing is impossible chapitre 2 :**

En sortant du Poudlard express, le vent s'engouffra entre les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui souriante aperçut Hagrid qui essayait tant bien que mal de regrouper les premiers années. Elle était enfin rentrée chez elle. Tout ici était si différent, tellement unique, même l'air avait cette odeur si particulière un brun musquée mais aussi sucrée avec une douceur comparable à celle du miel.

Cette année elle avait décidée d'en finir avec les secrets, même si elle allait devoir subir les foudres de son cousin, elle en avait marre de se cacher depuis l'incident de troisième année...de plus elle le devait bien pour Tim. Et les changements allaient commencés dés maintenant. Elle avait fait prévenir Reg, de ses inttentions par hibou cette été. Et nul doute qu'il avait déjà dut faire passer le mots aux autres Serpentard. Pour ce qui est du reste de l'école, il suivrait le mouvement, elle n'en avait aucun doutes, du moins elle l'espérait tellement fort qu'elle avait finit par s'en convaincre.

Elle se fit apostropher par Lucius Malfoy alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le demi géant, faisant se mettre sur leurs gardes les Maraudeurs qui se tenaient non loin d'elle. Mais quand le Serpentard ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de la rouge et or, tous écarquillèrent les yeux. Puis la majorité des élèves, excepter les premières années, sourire, comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne voulait plus vivre dans l'ombre des Maraudeurs, si elle avait demander aux élève de la considérer comme une simple fille elle avait visiblement changée d'avis, à leurs plus grand soulagement. Plusieurs Pouffssoufles vinrent lui dire bonjour et prendre de ses nouvelles alors qu'elle discutait tranquillement avec des Serpentard. C'est en l'entendant rire avec Lucius que les Maraudeurs reprirent contacts avec la réalité.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puissent faire une remarque, une ornade rousse s'imposât devant eux, les sourcils froncés, attendant visiblement le moment ou l'un d'entre eux allait se mettre à hurler.

-Je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit James Potter commença t elle, t'as cousine à enfin acceptée de vivre pleinement ses années à Poudlard sans pour autant être dans votre ombre. Alors si l'un de vous lui dit quoique ce soit à ce sujet, je vous jure que je vous découpe avec une petite cuillère. Me suis je bien faite comprendre ?

Encore sonnés, ils hochèrent la tête d'un même ensemble.

-Pourrais tu au moins nous expliquer la situation ? Demanda gentiment Rémus.

-Et bien notre chers Anya est juste celle qui à réussit l'impossible à son échelle. Toutes les maisons la considèrent comme la leurs, c'est l'alliée des Poufsoufle, la protégée des Serpentard, l'amie des Serdaigle et la reine des Griffondor. Et bien que ça m'étonne qu'elle soit arrivée à faire taire ça pendant plus de deux ans, je pensais que vous en aviez déjà entendu parler au moins un minimum.

-L'amie des Serpentard ? Répétat Peter, blanc comme un linge. Il essayait de se cacher derrière Black tant bien que mal, son ventre rebondit dépassant du dos de son ami.

-Oui, répéta Lily, et si vous voulez tout savoir son second meilleur ami est un vert et argent lui aussi.

-Mais son meilleur ami c'était pas toi Sirius ? Demanda James, plus perdu que jamais. Enfin en plus de Tim je veux dire...

-Non... les choses ont fait qu'on se parle plus vraiment depuis la troisième année , répondit le concerné évasif, alors que Lily le foudroyait du regard.

-Qui est ce ? Demanda James.

-Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez le savoir, commença prudemment la rouquine.

-Qui ?! Répétèrent Remus et Sirius. Trop curieux comme à leur habitude.

-Et bien... je ne penses pas que ce soit à moi de vous le dire, repris Lily confuse.

-QUI ? Hurlèrent presque les trois griffons alors que Peter essayait de se faire tout petit pour échapper à la colère naissante de ses amis.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille leur fit signe de se retourner, pour voir Anya entrain de tournoyer dans les bras de Regulus Black.

-Pincez moi je rêve, fit Sirius.

-Je crois bien que non mon pauvre Patmol, fit James tout aussi dépité que son frère de cœur. Il va falloir qu'on ai une longue conversation avec elle, très longue conversation.

-James, commença la rousse menaçante.

-Pas maintenant Lily, pas maintenant...

Trop surprise par l'attitude de Potter, Lily ne réagi pas quand ils la dépassèrent et s'installèrent dans la même calèche qu'Anya et Regulus. Elle courut presque pour les rejoindre avant que cette dernière ne se mette en branle en direction de l'école.

Le voyage jusqu'au château risquait d'être long.

En effet un silence pesant fit place une fois qu'ils furent en route. Silence que Anya brisa en embêtant Regulus comme à son habitude. Ce dernier dut se retenir tant bien que mal pour ne pas rire, et le regard noir que son frère posait sur lui l'y aidait grandement, mais c'était sans conter sur Anya, il ne pouvait jamais lutter bien longtemps face à elle.

-T'as gagné, je capitule ma belle, fit Reg hilare.

-Je gagne toujours Reg, lui répondit elle, fière.

Sirius fit semblant de vomir, faisant rire Peter, alors que Lily se pinçait le nez, ça allait mal finir.

-Un problème Sirius ? Demanda Anya

Mais ce dernier l'ignora grandement. Trop vexé par l'attitude de la jeune fille qui l'avait grandement blessé avec sa nouvelle amitié avec les serpents. Même si il adorait la jeune femme, c'est la colère qui pour le moment prédominait chez lui, menaçante, elle risquait de ravager tout sur son passage, alors il préférait se taire, en ouvrant la bouche, il allait dire des atrocités qui dépasseraient de loin sa penser.

-Elle t'a posée une question, insista Regulus.

-A bon ? J'ai rien entendu c'est bizarre, vous avez entendu quelque chose vous les gas ? Demanda t-il aux Maraudeurs qui secouèrent négativement leurs tête. Tu vois bien Regulus, personne n'as parlé, cracha t-il presque acerbe.

-Décidément t'es tomber bien bas, Sirius, repris le cadet en insistant sur le prénom de l'aîné. Déjà que ta conduite envers elle était pas bien brillante il y a...

-Reg ! Intervint Anya.

-Non, non Anya, pas cette fois, pas maintenant que tu t'es prise en main, il est hors de question que je me taise pour faire plaisir à ce gamin prétentieux.

-Mais oui laisse donc parler ce chers Regulus Anya, fit Black sarcastique. Après tout, c'est ton meilleur ami non ? Te faire le grand frère ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi que tu te tapes le petit, il fait un bon remplaçant au moins j'espère ?

-La faute à qui si elle n'est plus ta meilleure amie Sirius ? S'énerva Regulus. Oh mais oui, c'est la tienne c'est vrai.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles

-Oh si je le sais très bien, c'est entièrement de ta faute et tu le sais autant que moi...

-En attendant je parle pas au putain, repris le plus âgé des Black.

-Non tu ne leurs parles pas, fit Anya, surprenant les deux frères, tu te contentes de t'en servir pour assouvir ta libido et tu les jettes une fois que t'as éjaculé. C'est vrai Sirius, c'est très galant tout ça ma fois. Reg, je peux me défendre toute seule et cet idiot n'a pas le droit de savoir la vérité, car même si il la savait il serait trop bête pour la croire. Et pour répondre à ta question Sirius, Regulus n'a rien d'un remplaçant et même si tel avait été le cas, il t'a surpassé de loin, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Ta réaction me déçoit je dois dire, mais je ne devais pas représenter grand chose pour toi si tu me traites de putain alors que tu riais avec moi il y à moins de vingts minutes. Et pour ta gouverne Sirius, une vierge ne peux pas être une putain. Quant à vous, fit elle en fixant les trois autres et principalement sont cousin, je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots justes pour vous dire oh combien votre réaction me dégoûte et me déçoit. Tu viens Lily, on vient d'arriver.

La rousse sortit de son silence. Quand elle avait vu James acquiescer aux paroles de Sirius elle avait été choquée, et définitivement déçue. Tel un automate elle descendit, puis en se retournant pour faire face aux quatre garçons encore présent, elle s'énerva.

-Sirius Orion Black tu es le pire crétin que la terre ait pu porter, quant à toi James Potter je te déconseille de me parler à nouveau, voir même ne serait ce que de t'approcher à nouveau de moi, tu me débectes tout comme ma sœur, tu as réagi exactement comme elle l'a fait avec moi... Remus Lupin, en tant que préfète je serais amenée à devoir te parler mais tu me déçois énormément, quant à toi Peter, il n'y a rien à dire, après tout un caniche reste un caniche quoi qu'on puisse en dire.

Et sur ces belle paroles, la jeune fille fila retrouver sa meilleur amie, qui malgré sa remontrance envers les Maraudeurs n'en menait pas large, elle c'était bien imaginée qu'ils n'accueilleraient pas la nouvelle en sautant de joie, mais de la à l'ignorer et la traiter de putain. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, finalement ils n'étaient pas ses amis.. quand à James, elle ne préférait même pas y penser.

Les jeunes filles durent se séparer du vert et argent pour la cérémonie des répartitions, elles s'assirent aussi loin que possible des Maraudeurs à la table des griffons. Des deuxièmes années de leur maison vinrent les voir en ayant aperçut les yeux rougis de leur aînée, et même si Anya les rassura tant bien que mal, elles fusillèrent les Maraudeurs du regard en retournant à leur place, comme la plupart des élèves de chaques maisons, même les greluches membres de leurs fans clubs avaient du mal à pas les fusiller des yeux après avoir vu l'état d'Anya. A la fin de la cérémonie, Lily entraîna avec elle Anya pour encadrer les premieres années dans la visite du château et de leurs dortoirs. Bien évidement, Lupin était aussi de la partie en tant que préfet en chef, mais il n'osa rien dire en voyant les yeux rougis de la cousine de James. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir Anya en pleure depuis qui la connaissait, et savoir qu'il y était pour quelque chose le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Alors que Evans dirigeait les nouveaux vers leurs dortoirs, Remus agrippa le poignet d'Anya et la traînât sans autre formes de procès vers la tour d'astronomie.

-Anya, commença Remus... écoutes je suis désolé, tout à l'heure on a merdé... tu nous a tellement choquée aussi, ça justifie pas les propos qu'a eut Sirius à ton encontre bien sur, mais voilà, je suis désolé...

-Tu t'excuses pour toi ou pour eux ?

-Un peu des deux, avoua t-il. Mais surtout pour moi, continua t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils. J'aime pas te voir pleurer Anya, tu le sais bien et savoir que tu as pleuré à cause de moi ça m'a tué.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, indécise, Rémus avait toujours été attentionné et gentil avec elle, et il était le seul qui soit venu s'excuser jusqu'ici mais sa réaction dans la calèche l'avait énormément blessée aussi. Elle pris sur elle et serra le jeune homme dans ses bras, homme qui se dépêchât de refermer les siens autour d'elle et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur les cheveux.

-Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment notre petite Anya, tout timide, a finit par devenir la reine de poudlard, la taquina le brun.

-J'ai toujours été gentille avec tout le monde, commença t-elle, je pense que ça viens en partie de là, puis les gens ont commencés à venir me voir pour des petites choses : des conseils, de l'aide dans certaines matières, une oreille attentive parfois et certains services. C'est peut être parce-que je me suis pliée en quatre à chaque fois que les gens se sont mit à me respecter et ça m'a donné de l'assurance tu sais.

-Je veux bien te croire, mais pour les Serpentard comment tu as fais ?

-Eh bien, en faite en seconde année j'ai surpris Regulus entrain de pleurer, comme tu peux te l'imaginer il m'a menacé, si je disais quoique ce soit à ce sujet, ensuite il y a eu Lucius que j'ai retrouvée après qu'il ait été mis à tabac par Rosier et ses sbires, je l'ai remis debout et alors qu'il rallait contre moi, qui allait lui mettre la honte de sa vie si une griffi le montait à l'infirmerie après l'avoir récupéré en mauvaise état. Je l'ai conduit ici, à la tour d'astronomie et je lui ai pansée ses blessures, je l'ai taquinée car il était douillet, souri t elle. Puis comme Regulus il m'a menacé si je disais quoique ce soit a quelqu'un. Et puis il y a eu les Rosiers en troisième année, le petit frère d'Evan se faisait martyriser par les griffons de la même année que lui, alors qu'il allait intervenir, j'ai collée les griffons sans la moindre forme de procès en leur enlevant 100 points chacun, le petit frère d'Evan pleurer, mais je l'ai remis debout comme si je n'avais rien vu, je ne lui ai pas demandée la moindre explication et je suis repartie dans ma chambre sans rien dire et en fin de troisième année c'est moi qui est été surprise entrain de pleurer par Narcissa et Lucius, ils m'ont ramenés dans leur salle commune, où tous m'ont accueillis avec plaisir et depuis ce jour, je suis leur amis.

-Je vois, fit platement Remus.

-Ils ne sont pas si méchant tu sais, au contraire même.

-Je me doute bien, mais tu sais comme moi qu'elles sont les relations entre nous et ces serpents, alors tu t'imagines bien que James et Sirius allaient pas accueilli la nouvelle en sautant de partout.

-Je sais bien, mais même si ils n'acceptent pas ma relation avec les autres maisons, je pensais qu'ils m'accepteraient quand même moi, murmura t elle alors que sa voix se brisée à cause des larmes qui refaisaient surface.

Ils rentrèrent tout deux dans leur salle commune, mais quand la grosse dame s'ouvrit tout deux se stoppèrent en voyant James et Sirius assis seuls, visiblement entrain de les attendre. Le regard noir que posa Black sur Anya était insondable, mais vu ses sourcils froncés, il n'était pas content d'être là. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon se dit la jeune femme en se tordant les doigts dans le dos.

**Et voila, j'attend vos avis à propos de ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plait. La suite de A New World Full of Danger arrivera dans la semaine également :). Bonne journée a vous et hésiter pas à mettre une petite review bonne ou mauvaise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir et n'en ayant pas la force, Anya prit place sur le canapé, face à la cheminée. James ne cessait de se passer et repasser ses mains dans sa tignasse brune, visiblement il ne savait pas par où commencer. Sirius lui, restait insondable, mais si son grand père lui avait bien apprit une chose, c'était de se méfier de l'eau qui dors, c'est elle la plus dangereuse, sa réaction est imprévisible.

Remus s'adossa au mur prés de la cheminé.

-"Comment ?" Demanda finalement James.

-"Comment quoi ?" Reprit sa cousine

-"Comment en es tu arrivée là ? Enfin tout ça quoi", fit il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

-"Ce serait trop long à tout expliquer ce soir James, je suis fatiguée, le voyage, la reprise,..."

-"Fatiguée ?!" S'écria l'aîné des Black. "Non mais tu te fous de nous là, tu nous lâches un putain de bombe et tu espères fuir en disant « je suis fatiguée James » !"

-"Sirius, s'il te plait", fit James.

-"Sirius rien du tout", repris le concerné," tu vas pas encore lui passé un de ses caprices James ? Pas après ça ! ..."

-"Sirius..."

-"Ah non mais c'est vrai, c'est la petite princesse, on lui cède tout, comme d'habitude. J'en ai ras le cul, elle nous a trahit, encore ça aurait été que avec les Serdaigle ou les Pouffsoufle, mais les Serpentard James putain ! Les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, les fils à papa qui pratiquent la magie noire sur des enfants, des chiots, des elfes. Des putains de Mangemorts ! Ça ne m'étonnerai même pas qu'elle en soit une elle aussi", cracha t-il venimeux.

Voyant que ses amis gardait un silence buté, Black se leva, jeta un cou de pied rageur dans la table, avant de grimper les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

Anya le fixa tout du long. Il venait de la blesser, une fois encore. Et même si elle s'était endurcit depuis la dernière fois, cela faisait toujours autant mal.

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler, et reporta son attention sur James, qui avait la tête baissée, ses mains encore accrochées aux cheveux.

-"Il faut que tu m'expliques Anya... Les Serpentard"

-"Qu'est ce que ça peut faire dans quelle maison ils sont James, ils sont comme nous, des élèves,..."

-"Des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui !"

-"Certains oui, mais pas tous James, ils..."

-"Stop, ne me fais pas croire qu'ils sont « bons » Anya"

-"Tu ne les connais pas !"

-"Ah parce que toi tu les connais peut être toi ? Ils t'utilisent Anya, ils te font croire qu'ils sont gentils mais ils vont finir par te demander des choses, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, sur nous Griffondor, nous ta famille ! Et tu vas nous trahir ?!"

Remus se pinça l'arête du nez, James allait trop loin, il avait ingurgité trop d'information d'un coup : sa cousine, les Serpentard et maintenant son meilleur ami qui pétait un câble, il craquait. Anya elle fixait les flammes, le regard dans la vague, elle les voyait sans vraiment les voire, quoique dise James, elle ne réagirait pas. Le préfet pris donc James par les épaules, et le forçat à monter au dortoir malgré ses protestations. Il souhaita bonne nuit à la jeune fille, mais elle ne réagit pas. Il ne savait même pas si elle l'avait entendu.

La nuit passa, sans que la jeune femme ne bouge, elle avait vu les garçons partir, entendu Remus lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, vu le feux mourir et pourtant elle n'avait pas bougée. Leurs mots résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête, Sirius la voyait comme un monstre, son cousin n'avait plus confiance en elle. Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Quand elle entendit les premières voix résonnaient dans les escaliers, elle s'enfuit dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait encore personne, elle fixa les 4 tables, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait s'asseoir parmi les siens, elle ne pouvait guère allait avec les Serpentard non plus, au risque d'envenimer encore la situation. Seulement elle n'avait pas envie d'aller avec les deux autres maisons aujourd'hui. Résignée, elle ignora les supplications de son estomac et tourna les talons en direction de la bibliothèque. Priant pour qu'elle soit ouverte aussi tôt dés le premier jour.

Quand Lily ne vit pas sa meilleure amie dans la grande salle, elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon. Elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit, son lit n'avait pas été défait et sa valise était toujours posée dessus. En croisant le regard de Regulus, elle vit que lui aussi en était tout aussi étonné. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Anya de louper un repas, elle était pire que James avec la nourriture. Ni une, ni deux, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les Maraudeurs, qui tout sourire, semblait préparer leurs prochaine attaque sur le pauvre Severus.

-"James Potter !"

-"Ma Lily jolie", s'exclama ce dernier, visiblement agréablement surpris." Je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi."

-"Je ne suis pas là pour tes beaux yeux Potter. Où est ta cousine ?"

-"Mes beaux yeux hein ? Je savais que je te …. Que.. quoi ? Où est Anya ?"

-"Oui Anya, tu sais une jolie brune qui jusqu'à hier était une des vôtres."

-"Elle n'est pas avec toi ?" Fit Remus.

-"Non, et elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit, alors je vous le redemande, où est elle ?"

-"Elle a disparut, qu'est ce que ça peut nous faire ?" Râlât Sirius.

Avant qu'il ne pu en rire, il se retrouva avec la baguette de la rouquine de plantée contre sa jugulaire.

-"Que ce soit bien clair Black, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi si ce n'est ton comportement de goujat avec les femmes, mais au vu des atrocités que tu as balancés à Anya hier, je n'aurais pas le moindre regret à te défigurer, et crois moi, au vu de mes notes tu peux être sûr que je trouverais un sortilège que notre chers Pompom n'arrivera pas à t'enlever avant plusieurs semaines. Alors maintenant, tu la fermes."

-"Ok, ok, tu peux baisser ta baguette. Tu sais que tu peux faire peur quand tu le veux toi."

-"Assis toi", l'invita Remus, "tu as l'air tendue."

-"Elle n'est pas rentrée", répéta la rousse en prenant place à leur coté. "Sa valise n'a pas bougée, c'est ma meilleure amie, et si il lui été arrivé quelque chose ? Et si... ?"

-"Calme toi ma Lily, elle était avec nous hier soir dans la tour des Griffons"

-"Pourquoi est elle pas rentrée alors ?"

-"Eh bien..."

-"Vous lui avez dit quoi ?!"

-"Des choses pas forcément sympa", bougonna Sirius.

-"T'inquiètes pas, elle est sans doute à la Bibliothèque", essaya de calmer Remus.

-"La bibliothèque n'ouvre pas aussi tôt, encore moins le premier jour de la rentrée Lupin"

-"Oui mais..."

-"Mais rien du tout", gronda la rousse." Vous avez quel âge pour ne pas accepter Anya tel qu'elle est ? Elle a pas changée, bordel. Alors au nom de Merlin expliquez moi en quoi est elle différente de celle que vous aimiez ?"

-"Elle traîne avec les serpents..." murmura Peter.

-"Et alors ? Ça fait plusieurs années qu'elle est leurs amis ! Et avant de le savoir vous l'aimiez"

-"Bha justement", aboya Sirius, "on le sait maintenant, et ça nous plaît pas du tout."

La rouquine se pinça l'arête du nez. Puis remarqua l'impassibilité de James.

-"Tu vas condamnés ta cousine pour ça James ?"

-"Tu les as entendu non ? C'est une traîtresse, elle nous fait hontes..."

-"Celui qui me fait honte en ce moment, c'est toi Potter, tu condamnes ta cousine, que tu adores qui plus est, juste parce que elle à des fréquentations que tu n'aimes pas, alors que ça fait déjà plusieurs année ? Qu'elle vous l'ait dit maintenant ou plus tard le résultat serait le même non ?"

-"Je..." tenta James

-"Tu riens du tout. Tu la fermes, et ça en vaut de même pour toi Sirius", dit elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. "Vous venez de blesser Anya et si il lui arrive quelque chose, je vous jure que vous regretterez !"

Sur ce, la jeune fille sortit de la grande salle en direction de la bibliothèque, mais elle n'eut pas à aller jusque là, elle trouva Anya, assise dans le couloir, à même le sol, les yeux perdue, fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur.

-"Anya ?"

-"Hein ?"

-"Que fais tu là ?" Demanda la rousse en prenant place à ses cotés

-"Je ne peux pas aller dans la grande salle, si je vais à Serpentard, les gars vont encore plus me détester, mais je peux pas aller à notre table après hier..."

-"Alors allons aux cuisines !"

La rousse se leva d'un bond et entraîna sa meilleure amie à sa suite, rien de mieux que les cuisines du château pour retrouver le sourire.

**A suivre...**

**Je m'excuse pour cet immense retard, je n'ai pour le moment guère le temps d'écrire mais je me rattraperais dés que possible.**

**Elisa** : Merci pour cette review, je prend bien note de tout, j'ai apportés certaines correction sur les chapitres précédents mais je n'ai pas encore trouvée de correctrice.

**Naheiah** : Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes, en espérant que la suite te plaises autant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis « la discussion mortelle », comme se plaisait à l'appeler Lily. Deux semaines donc que Anya passait tous ses repas dans les cuisines, un coup seule, un coup avec Lily et un autre avec Regulus. Ni James, ni Sirius n'avait remarqué quoique ce soit, et si ils l'avaient remarqués, tout deux ignoraient ce fait. Néanmoins, à la moindre occasion ils n'hésitaient pas à jouer des blagues à la jeunes filles, Anya avait remplacée Severus et était devenue leur nouvelle cible. Au plus grand dam de Remus qui assistait aux scènes totalement impuissant. La fois où il avait voulut intervenir, Anya l'en avait empêchée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse lui aussi mettre de coté. Elle avait donc passée la semaine avec des cheveux vert, une langue jaune, des furoncles sur le nez et une fois elle s'était même réveillée sans bouche. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas versé de larmes, ou du moins pas devant les Maraudeurs, juste devant Regulus et Lily. Surtout depuis la lettre que Dumbeldor lui avait remise la semaine dernière.

Mais cela faisait également deux semaines que Lily et Remus s'étaient associés pour redonner le sourire à leur amie mais aussi ( enfin c'était surtout le cas pour la rouquine), se venger des deux idiots. Le plan était simple, crée un bal pour Halloween. Pourquoi un bal ? Simplement parce que James aller avoir le culot de lui demander d'être sa cavalière malgré les derniers événements, et même si la jeune fille éprouvait une attirance pour le brun, elle voulait le mettre plus bas que terre quand celui ci la demanderait. Aussi bas qu'il avait mit Anya en lui tournant le dos. Comment ? Elle ne savait pas encore exactement, mais elle trouverait. Au début c'était juste une idée, sur un coup de tête, puis il y avait eu les agissements de Potter et surtout la lettre.

Flash Back

On était en fin de journée et le cour de potion avait commencé depuis peu quand le chaudron d'Anya explosa, crachant sur elle un liquide violet gluant. Ça avait faillit être la blague de trop de la journée ( elle en avait subit déjà 3 ), mais c'est ce moment là que choisit le professeur Dumbeldor pour apparaître.

-"Puis je vous emprunter mademoiselle Beliakov et mademoiselle Evans professeur ?"

-"Euh, bien sur". Répondit ce dernier, aussi surpris que incertain.

Les jeunes filles échangèrent un regard surpris avant de ranger leurs affaires et de partir à la suite de Dumbeldor, sous le regard ignorant de Black et Potter mais soucieux de Remus. Petter lui naviguait entre les deux.

Contre tout attentes, ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent verts la cabane d'Hagrid.

-"Euh professeur "? Demandat Lily soucieuse.

-"Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle Evans, je ne vous ai pas oublié, je ne suis pas encore sénile". Lui répondit il en souriant, faisant rougir violemment la jeune fille." C'est juste que je me suis dit qu'après ce que vous allez apprendre, vous préférez être entourées par une personnes de confiance que de retourner dans la cage aux lion avec les jeunes messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin. C'est d'ailleurs aussi la raison de votre présence miss car la nouvelle ne concerne en réalité que miss Beliakov" .

Remarque qui fut accueilli par deux froncements de sourcils. Hagrid les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, mais forcé, ce que notèrent vites les jeunes filles. Il était au courant et quoique ce fusse, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose de bon. Il les fit tous les trois s'asseoir et leur servit une tasse de thé fumante.

Albus fit alors glisser un parchemin vers Anya.

-"Votre mère m'a demandée de vous la remettre suite au décès de votre grand mère mais surtout suite à votre anniversaire, mais j'ai bien peur miss que au vu des choses qui y sont inscrites que cela risque des vous faire d'avantages de mal, au vu des récents événements à Poudlard entre vous et monsieur Potter."

La jeune fille le pris d'une main hésitante, le déroula et se mit à le lire à voix haute, ne voulant rien caché aux personnes présentes :

-« Ma chère Anya, tu ne le sais sans doute pas encore mais t'as grand mère vient de mourir, peut de temps après ta rentrée scolaire, et avec sa mort ton père et moi avons décidés que les secrets de notre famille devaient également mourir avec elle. L'un de ses plus gros secret ma chérie te concerne toi. Nous t'avons toujours dit que tu étais née le 26 mars 1960 mais en réalité tu es née le 27 mars 1960 tout comme James. Les Beliakov et les Potter étaient liés depuis des siècles ma chérie et à cette époque Astoria Potter et moi étions enceinte, il a fallut nous transporter d'urgence toutes les deux à Ste Mangouste ce jour là, moi dans la mâtiné et Astoria en début d'après midi. J'avais fait une fausse couche et perdue mon enfant, je faisais honte à ma mère et quand cette dernière a apprit que Astoria venait d'arriver et qu'elle allait accouchée, elle a tout fait pour être la médicomage qui l'aiderait à accoucher. Elle a donnée naissance à des jumeaux, le premier fut un garçons et la seconde fut une fille, à laquelle ma mère jeta un sort pour qu'elle ne respire plus pendant quelques secondes, la déclarant morte née et s'en allant avec. Cette enfant, il sagit de toi ma chérie. Elle s'est dépêchée de transplaner chez nous, t'as mises dans mes bras et t'as déclarée comme mon enfant. Elle avait bien sur pris soins de remplir tous les papiers de naissances à St Mangouste et brûlée ceux disant que j'avais fait une fausse couche. Je sais bien que tout cela doit être un choque pour toi et je n'essaie en rien de déculpabiliser ta grand mère, elle ne voyait que par l'honneur des sangs purs. Ton père et moi estimons que la vérité à plus d'importance que l'honneur ma chérie. Quand tu liras ses mots ton père aura fait une déclaration public visant à rétablir la vérité, nous serons alors discrédités aux yeux de tous. Nous avons également écrit une lettre aux Potter, leurs présentant nos excuses mais nous savons que cela ne suffira pas à effacer les années sans leur fille. Ils voudront sans doute te voir. Des gens voudront également ton ADN, donne leur sans hésiter, nous n'avons plus rien à cacher.

Et surtout sache Anya, que nous t'avons élevée comme notre fille et quelque soit tes décisions nous les respecterons. Je ne pardonnerais jamais à ta grand mère d'avoir enlevé un bébé mais je la remercierais pour m'avoir donnée la chance d'être une mère, ta mère. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable ma chérie, ne laisse pas les autres t'influencer, continue de penser par toi même, tu feras de belles choses. Vie pleinement, tombe amoureuse dés que possible et relèves toi à chaque échecs.

Tes parents qui t'aime et continuerons de t'aimer qu'importe la distance. »

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la cabane tandis que Anya reposai la lettre sur la table avec un certain respect. Elle connaissait sa mère, elle savait combien cela avait dut lui coûter d'écrire ses mots, les larmes séchées sur le papiers pouvaient en témoigner. Elle ne savait pas pour autant quoi en penser, James son frère ? Son jumeaux ? Ça sonnait étrange et en même temps tellement vrai.

"-A...Anya ?" Osa doucement Lily.

-"Je suis surprise sans vraiment l'être", répondit simplement la brune. Elle soupira." Mais cela ne va pas arranger la situation j'en ai bien peur."

-"Détrompez vous", reprit Dumbeldor." Je ne connais aucun cœur ne pouvant se détourner de sa famille, surtout chez les Potter. Mais le jeune monsieur Potter risque en effet d'avoir du mal à y croire."

-"Je ne veux pas lui causer de problème professeur et cette annonce … elle risque de lui porter préjudice..."

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les Potter miss, la société risque d'en parler pendant un moment certes mais cela risque d'apporter à votre famille plus de bien que de mal."

Anya ne répondit pas, « sa famille », elle ne la connaissait même pas, James n'était que son cousin éloigné, avant Poudlard elle ne les avais vu que deux trois fois et en gardais que très peu de souvenirs...de ses parents... leurs parents...

Hagrid pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, ils restèrent ainsi quelques instant.

-"Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie demander un potion sans sommeil pour cette nuit, je suis sur que miss Evans se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner."

Fin du Flash Back

Aprés avoir fait un crochet pas l'infirmerie, les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, ça allait être l'heure du repas, de plus Anya avait besoin de voir Regulus, elles prirent place à la table des rouges et or de façons à avoir une vue sur celle des verts et argents. Peu à peu la salle se remplit, quand Regulus aperçut son amie, il lui sourit, Anya prit sa cuillère et la fit tourner à la surface de son verre. Le serpentard hocha la tête, c'était devenu leur signe quand ils souhaitaient se voir pour parler. Puis Remus s'assit face à elle avec Peter à ses cotés, James et Sirius gardant les places les plus éloignées de la jeune femme. Personne ne dit rien, seul des regard haineux furent lancés par les garçons, Anya elle, fixa son verre, les dernières révélations lui tournant en tête comme un vieux disque rayé, répétant sans arrêt le même son.

Alors que le brouhaha habituel se mit à enfler, le professeur Dumbeldor se mit debout, réclama le silence et fit une déclaration que Lily avait oublié :

-"Jeunes gens, comme vous le savez tous Halloween approche et à l'occasion, suite à la proposition d'une de vos camarades et à l'approbation de tous les professeurs, nous organiserons cette année un bal costumé pour l'occasion. Ne choisissez pas votre cavalier ou cavalière à la légère, une fois que ce ou cette dernière aura dit oui, vos noms apparaîtront sur cette liste que je tiens à la main. Vous ne serez acceptés que si vous vous présentez avec le nom du partenaire y figurant. Donc je vous prie de ne pas faire de blague ou de faux espoirs à vos camarades. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon repas et une bonne soirée."

Le brouhaha repris de plus belle, l'excitation parcourant toute l'assemblée. Lily se mordit la langue, devait elle maintenant envoyer balader Potter alors qu'il était le frère de sa meilleure amie ? Mes son idée première revint au galop en entendant les commentaires désobligeant des garçons.

-"A ton avis quel serpend va inviter la petite Beliakov ?" Demanda James, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-"Celui pour qui elle à ouvert les cuisses évidement", répondit l'aîné des Black.

-"Il doit y en avoir tellement", continua James

-"Dans ce cas ce sera celui qui la baisera le plus fort", rit Sirius.

Elle avait tenu deux semaines, mais là s'en était trop, les larmes dévalèrent sans retenue les courbes du visage de Anya, elle ne baissa pas la tête pour les cacher, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de James, son frère, celui qu'elle avait toujours admiré, et ce dernier eut au moins l'intelligence de perdre son sourire goguenard.

-"Anya..je.." commença t-il bêtement.

Mais cette dernière ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, elle venait de se lever, et se dirigeait vers la table des verts et argents, la tête haute, malgré les larmes de sang qui commencèrent à rejoindre celles de sel. Regulus et les autres ne posèrent aucunes questions, ne firent aucuns commentaires et ne regardèrent même pas les rouge et or à la plus grande surprise de ses derniers. D'un ensemble tous ceux de 5 ème à 6 ème années se levèrent et partir, emportant la jeune fille avec eux. Direction le lac.

Lily elle était restée assise, sachant pertinemment que Anya serait en sécurité et chouchoutée par les serpentard, bien qu'elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'attitude de ses camarades elle n'en pensait pas moins, elle rêvait même de les voire pendus par les pieds sur le toit du château. Un rien suffirait à la faire partir. Et évidement, James avait un talent fou pour faire sortir la rousse hors d'elle même dans ce genre de moments, voir même dans n'importe quel moments.

-"Ma Lily jolie", dit il en s'approchant d'elle. "Me ferais tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal oh toi ma dulcinée ?"

Elle attrapa le jeune homme par sa cravate, en resserrant doucement le nœud petit à petit.

-"Que se soit bien clair James Potter, ce soir tu as dépassé les bornes, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi où ne serait ce que te voir, le son de ta voix me donne des envies de suicides et ta vue me file la nausée. Quand ton attitude d'imbuvable connard je n'en parle même pas. Si tu aurais pu avoir la moindre chance avec moi saches qu'elle s'est envolée à tout jamais. Tu n'existes plus pour moi James Potter tu entends ? Et si jamais je te revois, je te jure que je trouverais une potion ou un sortilège pour ne plus jamais être condamnée à ce supplice qu'est ta simple présence. Et si tu t'avises de refaire pleurer ta sœur, saches que les secondes te seront compter."

Elle lâchât alors la cravate de se dernier, James ayant atteint un couleur rouge, la respiration courte, regarda Lily partir de la grande salle, non seulement la jeune fille venait de lui piétiner le cœur une fois de plus mais elle lui avait également foutu une peur bleu. Jamais, au grand jamais Lily Evans ne lui avait parlé avec un ton aussi mortellement plat et sérieux. C'était terrifiant, car il le savait, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, la jeune fille ne changerait pas d'idée.

Alors qu'il reprenait doucement sa respiration l'intervention de Remus lui fit perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

-"C'est moi où Lily à bien dit « ta sœur » ?"

S'en fut trop pour le petit cœur et le petit cerveau de ce pauvre Jamesie, tout se déconnecta, et le jeune Maraudeur perdit connaissance.

**A suivre...**

**Voilà, un petit chapitre bonus en excuse pour tout se retard et pour vous faire patienter un peu, le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement dans une ou deux semaines. L'intrigue avance petit à petit. J'espère que ça vous aura plut. Bisous bisous et bonne soirée!**

**Naheia**; je suis très contente que cela te plaise toujours autant, merci pour cette passion ça me touches beaucoup.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Réveil et secret**

Ce ne fut pas les rayons de soleil parcourant son visage ni la voix de ses amis qui réveillèrent James de son sommeil, mais une sensation physique lui étreignant douloureusement le cœur. A mi chemin entre un déchirement et une gifle vous cinglant le visage.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, s'habituant peut à peut à la lumière. Il fit trois constat quand enfin ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour de bon. Tout d'abord, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Sirius et Remus, Peter devant être en détenu où bien à la bibliothèque avec la petite Serdaigle lui ayant tapé dans l'œil. Deuxièmement, ses parents aussi étaient présents. Et enfin, allongée dans le lit face au sien, se trouvait Anya, inconsciente. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se redresser d'un coup, attirant l'attention de ses amis ainsi que de ses parents.

"James, mon chéri tu es enfin réveillé", sourit sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Nous avons eut si peur quand le hibou du directeur est venu nous porter une lettre dans laquelle nous avons appris que ta sœur et toi vous vous trouviez à l'infirmerie totalement inconscient." Continua son père.

"Ma sœur..."

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une affirmation, si il avait prononcé ces mots ce fut d'avantage pour tester leurs texture sur ses lèvres. Cela ne sonnait ni faux, ni étrange et c'était sans doute en cela que c'était le plus surprenant. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Anya, la détaillant, c'est alors qu'il constata sa blancheur ainsi que les petits creux ayant remplacé ses petites pommettes que seuls les fossettes de ses sourires creusaient habituellement.

"James", reprit sa mère." Dumbeldor nous a parlé d'un certain froid entre Anya est vous, elle désignat Sirius et Remus également. Peux tu nous expliqué ?"

"Maman c'est que..."

"Nous savons que ça doit être nouveau pour toi", continua son père, "mais tout ça l'est aussi pour nous. Nous avions fait le deuil de notre enfant et aujourd'hui nous apprenons que notre second bébé est en vie."

"Je.. je vais tout arranger maman, je vous le promet, je...papa... je"

"Le ministère nous as envoyé un hibou, nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps mon fils, pourrais tu donner cette lettre à ta sœur quand elle se réveillera ?" Lui demanda son père en lui tendant une enveloppe que le jeune homme saisit d'une main hésitante." Nous aimerions bien vous avoir tous ensemble pour les vacances de Halloween à la maison, ou au moins pour Noël, alors je... enfin nous...mais si elle ne veut pas"

"Je vais tout arranger", répéta James avec d'avantage d'assurance. "Nous serons là pour Halloween, avec Anya. Je vous le promets."

Après les avoirs embrassés, les Potters transplanèrent, laissant les trois jeunes hommes entre eux, face à une jeune fille toujours endormi.

"Que lui ont ils fait ? "Demanda finalement James après un long silence

"James.. écoutes..."

"Que lui ont ils fait?!" répéta t-il plus fort, les yeux brillant de rage contre les verts et argents." Ils vont me le payer ses serpents, je..."

"C'est nous", le coupa Sirius

"Que..Quoi ?"

"C'est à cause de nous qu'elle est dans ce putain de lit", grogna Black.

"Mais..."

"Narcissa et Lucius l'ont tout de suite amené ici après qu'elle se soit évanouie au bord du lac, ils n'ont pas perdu une seule seconde, Rosier et Rogue ont averti le directeur pendant ce temps. Elle souffre de sous alimentation et de sur ménage. Quand elle se réveillera, elle sera suivit par des médicomages, ils soupçonnent une dépression ou quelque chose du genre... c'est pour ça qu'elle va avoir un suivit psychologique si les médicomages viennent à confirmer la présence d'une quelconque dépression. Ils ont pris soins d'elle, c'est notre faute James..."

"Mais..."

"Putain !" S'énerva Sirius en shootant dans le mur le plus proche. "C'est entièrement de notre faute ! De ma faute", murmura t-il plus bas.

Plus aucun mots ne furent alors prononcé, les trois garçons ayant en tête leur comportements de ces dernières semaines et l'image de la jeune fille brisée de ce lit blanc. Image qui les hanta encore quand James sortit de l'infirmerie et qu'ils durent rejoindre leurs cours. Ce jour là, il n'y eu aucune farce, aucun rire, juste un silence, long, insoutenable, ne leurs laissant aucun répit.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu allongée dans ce lit, aux couleurs aussi pâle que sont visage, sa belle assurance et son beau sourire avait disparut du visage du jeune Sirius Black. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait croisé Regulus alors qu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie, ce dernier pourtant si calme, si propre sur soit comme le veux l'éducation des sangs purs, avait perdu tout contrôle en voyant son grand frère.

A peine son regard avait croisé celui de son aîné, il s'était remplit d'une colère sans phare, avec violence il avait alors plaqué Sirius contre l'un des murs de pierre du château, faisant douloureusement entrechoquer la tête de Sirius contre la dureté la pierre.

Il s'était attendu à sentir la baguette de son vis à vis contre son cou, mais rien ne vient, juste le souffle saccadé de son cadet lui parvenait aux oreilles. Trop surpris par la situation, il n'avait eu aucune réaction, d'ordinaire, il aurait repousser son cadet, se moquant ouvertement de lui, mais rien ne vint. C'est alors qu'il sentit la tête du cadet se relever doucement, et qu'il entendit cette phrase que son cadet lui murmura, cette phrase qui le glaça et le pétrifia :

« Tu as réussi, tu l'as détruite... Tu as détruit la seule personne qui arrivait à voir en toi de l'espoir..., Regulus rit, même après ce qui est arrivé en 3 ème année elle voyait encore quelque chose en toi..aveugle que tu es tu as tout détruit par caprice comme toujours. Mais je vais te promettre quelque chose mon chers frère, on va la remettre debout, lui rendre son beau sourire, la faire rire, lui donner la vie qu'elle mérite, et tu as ma paroles que tu ne feras plus partit de sa vie, plus jamais tu ne pourras détruire cet ange, elle brillera de milles feux et toi... toi tu restera dans les ténèbres de ta vie, priant pour un pardon qui ne te sera jamais accordé.. ».

Le plus jeune avait alors reculé, le regard vide de fixer dans les yeux de son propre sang, de sa famille. Pour ne pas perdre face Sirius avait répliqué avec un sourire goguenard qu'il pouvait se la garder sa petite chérie de traînée. Il n'avait alors rien vu arrivé, le poing du plus jeune atterrit sans aucun douceur sur son œil gauche. Puis le plus jeune abandonna l'aîné ainsi.

Il n'avait comprit la porté des paroles de Regulus que lorsque qu'il la vu, étendue sur ce lit, inconsciente, pâle comme la mort, le visage creusé par son manque de nutrition. Chaque mots de son cadet étant gravé dans son esprit. Les deux Potters étaient alors inconscients à ce moment là, Remus n'allait sans douté pas tardé à arriver mais à part eux il n'y avait pas âme qui vivent. Il se permit alors de craqué, quelques larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors que se doigts effleurèrent d'une mains tremblante le visage de la jeune femme. Il décida cependant de reprendre contenance avant que d'autre personne n'entre dans l'infirmerie et prit place au chevet de James.

Un long soupire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Maraudeurs ce soir là au repas dans la grande salle.

Fidèle à elle même, Evans n'avait pas adressé la parole à James, ni à aucun des trois autres Maraudeurs, ce qui n'arranger en rien Remus, les préfets devant se réunir dans quelques jours à peines pour planifier et organiser le bal d'Halloween. Il se serra la tête entre les mains, tout ça ne pouvait pas duré.

James n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis ce matin, l'esprit ailleurs, pensant à sa sœur et à la lettre de ses parents qu'il devrait lui remettre quand elle se réveillera.

Peter, lui avait essayer à plusieurs reprise de faire réagir ses amis en vain, même quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il avait une cavalière, aucune réaction n'eut lieu, il doutait même que l'un des l'ai entendu tellement ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

Il fut le seul à le remarqué, mais d'un seul coup le silence se fit dans toute la grande salle, deux jeunes homme venaient de franchir les portes, accompagnés par une tignasse brune qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles, James possédant la même en plus courte. La jeune fille paraissait mal en point, mais comme à leurs habitudes, ses yeux brillaient de milles feux. Peter avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais arriver à faire éteindre le feux qui animait son âme, malgré toutes les tempêtes que la vie lui ferait subir, il lui semblait qu'elle les affronterait et s'en remettrait toujours la tête haute. Défiant les vainqueurs. Encore et encore, jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie.

Ses amis se reconnectèrent subitement avec la réalité en voyant les trois individus passés devant leurs table, se dirigeant vers celles des enseignants.

Sirius se mordit les lèvres, Remus lui esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire, quand à James, il lui sembla qu'il n'arrivait même plus à respirer.

Le directeur les accueillit avec un grand sourire, sa chaleur habituelle pour ses amis, par conséquence, les trois hommes se connaissaient, trois place leurs avaient été réservés. Anya s'assit en silence et ne jeta aucun moment le moindre regard sur ses camarades, la tête résolument pendue au dessus de son assiette, dont elle se força à vider petit à petit le contenu, ne voulant pas être suivit longtemps par les deux médicomages.

Une fois le repas finit, elle regagna l'infirmerie, toujours sans un mot ni un regard pour les autres, elle s'empressa de faire semblant de dormir pour se retrouver enfin seule. Il fallait qu'elle la rejoigne au plus vite, le regard que son professeur lui avait lancé lors de son arrivée à leur table était clair.

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour de Griffons, les quatre Maraudeurs avaient le nez de plongé sur un vieux parchemin, une carte, leur carte.

\- « Regardez ! Elle bouge ! » s'écria Peter

« On dirait qu'elle va voir la vieille Macgo », fit remarqué Sirius

« Elle va se faire choper par Rusard » glapit Peter

En effet, le du concierge se dirigeaient droit sur la jeune fille, les garçons retinrent leur souffle, mais contre toute attente, ils ne virent pas le concierge s'arrêter et emmener Anya avec lui, les noms ne firent que se croiser, continuant leurs chemins comme si de rien n'était.

« Comment est possible ? » James avait les yeux ahuri.

« Elle aurait une cape? » Essaya Lupin.

« Pas que je sache », répondit le brun à lunette en fronçant les yeux.

« Il va falloir aller voir ça », sourit Black en brandissant la cape d'invisibilité.

Peter resta au dortoir, ils n'arrivaient plus à tenir à quatre sous la cape, de plus il n'avait pas envie de refaire une heure de détention après celle d'aujourd'hui. Il pouvait se voir dans ses foutus trophée à force de les astiquer.

Les trois autres durent courir à toute vitesse pour rattrapé la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans le bureau de la sous directrice. Une porte s'ouvrant en plein milieu d'une conversation peut difficilement paraître anodine. Surtout dans le monde de la magie. Ils allèrent dans l'un de coins de la pièce, assez loin pour ne pas être entendu si ils devaient chuchoter, mais assez prés pour entendre la conversation.

« Professeur »

« Miss B...Potter », se reprit la plus âgée de deux.

« Lors du dîner il m'a sembler que vous vouliez me voir »

« En effet, mais je ne pensais pas vous voir ce soir », s'excusa le professeur de métamorphose en indiquant sa robe de chambre et ses cheveux lâches d'un geste de la main.

« Excusez moi professeur, mais avec les deux médicomages je ne pense pas avoir du temps pour moi demain »

« En effet. Bien comme vous le savez maintenant Anya, vous êtes une Potter et par conséquence, l'héritage dont vous à fait dons la famille Beliakov peut vous être enlevé par le ministère »

« L'héritage ? » reprit Anya.

« Aussi bien financier... que celui dont votre grand mère vous à fait cadeaux, le gène,... c'est pour cela qu'il fallait que je vous vois, il faut que je sache si quelqu'un d'autre est au courant »

« Grand mè... je veux dire, nous étions seules ce jour là dans son boudoir quand elle me l'a transmit. Mes paren... pardon les Beliakov n'en sont pas au courant, elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Vous êtes donc la seule personne au courant professeur. »

« Trés bien, comprenait miss que ce gène pourrait vous mettre en danger, très peu de personne le possède, ce qui vous rend unique et Vous-savez-qui serait tenter d'avoir une personne avec votre potentiel dans ses rangs. N'en parlez à personne. Une fois que les médicomages seront partis, nous reprendrons votre entraînement miss. »

La suite ne fut que des formalités, les garçons emboîtèrent le pas quand la jeune fille quitta la pièce. Leurs tête pleine d'une multitudes de questions. Quel était donc ce secret que Anya devait à tout prit cacher ? Il devait être important si le mage noire voulait s'emparait d'elle si jamais l'information devait lui parvenir aux oreilles, non ? Que lui avait fait la vieille Beliakov ?

Tant de question, et si peu de réponse. Anya ne leur en parlerais sans doute jamais, d'autant plus de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils s'étaient mit par pure obstination.

Cette nuit là, ni Sirius, ni James ne trouva le sommeil. Remus lui s'endormit vite, la pleine lune approchant, son organisme était plus fragile. Il fallait qu'ils parlent à la jeune fille, si jamais elle voulait bien les voir, il fallait qu'ils comprennent. Car même si les deux maraudeurs se trouvaient chacun dans leurs lit, ils avaient tout deux une idée fixe en tête : protéger la jeune fille.

Mais pour cela il allait falloir s'excuser et obtenir son pardon. Une tâche qui allait être longue et difficile, sans aucuns doutes.

**Veuillez m'excuser pour cet immense retard, j'ai travaillé cet été, je n'ai donc guère pu écrire, ce chapitre me donnant du mal également****. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Merci de laissez des review, ça fait plaisir et ça aide à progresser :) Je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre avant la fin du mois et peut être instaurer un rythme de 2 chapitre par mois si mes cours ne sont pas trop gros. **

**Maluna : Merci beaucoup pour cette review:) Je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Je malmène quelque peut les Maraudeurs dans ces premiers chapitres, excuse moi, étant étudiante en psychologie, j'ai fait quelques enquêtes sur les collégiens et ils sont loin d'être tendre entre, je voulais donc donné à nos petits Maraudeurs un coté plus réel que l'image de gentil chenapan qui leur colle à la peau. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que l'une des facette que je vais mettre en avant, les autres étant plus douces, je les trouves aussi odieux dans leurs propos ^^.**

**Les explications sur la troisième année de Anya vont arrivés petit à petit dans les prochains chapitre mais c'est en effet pour cela que Lucius et Narcissa ont découverts la jeune fille en pleure ^^.**

**Excuses moi encore pour ce retard, je vais essayer de poster au moins deux chapitres avant la fin Septembre, en espérant que cela te plaise toujours autant :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Sa couette semblait peser des tonnes sur son corps qu'elle savait bien affaiblit. Tant bien que mal, elle s'échappa de ce lit, enfila son uniforme et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle fit un crochet par la tour des griffons, pour aller récupérer sa grosse cape, puis sortit du château. Le tout en silence. Elle marcha en direction du lac noir, au bord du quel elle s'assit alors que les premiers rayons du jour pointaient difficilement aux travers des nuages.

Les yeux clos, elle respira profondément, prenant le temps d'écouter le monde l'entourant. Les médicomages allaient encore la suivre attentivement aujourd'hui, ainsi que les Maraudeurs, ou tout du moins James et comme la veille elle allait prendre soin de les éviter, que ce soit visuellement, auditivement ou physiquement. Elle ne voulait voir personne, juste être seule, travaillait son dons ou son gène comme l'appelait son professeur de métamorphose.

Un des rayons du soleil vint lui réchauffer le visage, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs, recouvrant son visage depuis l'enfance.

Son enfance... basé sur un vol, un mensonge...une vie de mensonge. Elle n'avait jamais été une Beliakov, juste une Potter, depuis toujours. Aux prochaines vacances, deux possibilité s'offraient à elle : rester ici ou aller chez ses parents. Ses vrais parents. Sur qui elle venait de faire peser un nouveau scandale sans le vouloir.

Angoisse, impatience, colère, toutes ces émotions commençaient à bouillonner en elle. Brutales et puissantes, elle savait que si elle ouvrait les yeux maintenant, ceux ci ne seraient sûrement pas humains. Elle se forçat alors à les fermer plus fortement, pris une nouvelle inspiration, écoutant le vent souffler à la surface du l'eau, s'infiltrer entre ces cheveux et caressant sa peau. Lentement elle expira, aujourd'hui elle allait simplement se contentait de fuir son cous...son frère et sa bande et de se comporter normalement pour se débarrasser des médicomages. Le reste attendrait un peu.

Sa tête bascula en arrière, offrant son visage au ciel, ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, leurs traits parfaitement humain.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais le soleil était déjà haut, tous les habitants du château devaient être début, se préparant ou se ruant dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné.

En se relevant elle épousseta sa robe et remonta ainsi vers le château, l'esprit calme, un léger sourire au lèvres.

Comme la veille au soir, son entrée ne passa pas inaperçu, toutes les têtes présentent se tournèrent vers elles, beaucoup lui sourirent, l'encourageant. Elle allait s'avancer vers la tables des professeurs, quand elle ne vit ni les trois chaises supplémentaires, ni les deux médicomages de la veille de présents. Merde. Elle se stoppa net. Ce n'était pas prévu, elle regarda du coté des Serpentards, mais ni Regulus ni Lucius n'étaient là. Ses yeux dérivèrent alors vers les autres tables, mais aucuns de ses amis proches n'étaient présent, sauf à la table des rouges et or, d'où Lily lui faisait de grands signes. Non loin d'elle se trouvaient les Maraudeurs. Résignées et visiblement très observée par les professeurs présents, elle se dirigea vers la table de sa maison et prit place au cotés de sa meilleure amie, en prenant bien soin de se placer à l'opposé de son frère et Sirius.

« Anya Beliokov ! », commença le rousse avant de se reprendre. « Anya Potter ! Puis je savoir où tu étais passé ? J'ai trouvé ton lit vide en allant te cherche figure toi, et c'était il y a plus d'une heure déjà ! »

Une heure... elle était donc sortit si longtemps que ça ?

« Euh j'étais sortit prendre l'air... » répondit Anya de manière évasive.

« Prendre l'air ? Alors qu'il fait froid ? »

« Il fait pas si froid que ça tu sais, et puis j'avais besoin de respirer loin de l'infirmerie » sourit la brune.

Rassurant son amie par la même occasion, lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Bon parlons plus sérieusement, il va y avoir le bal d'Halloween sous peu, bien entendu ce sera un bal costumé, donc toi et moi, Près-au-lard, demain, shopping. »

« Tu as un cavalier ? » demanda la brune, attirant l'attention de son frère.

« Bien sur » sourit la rousse.

« Qui est ce ? Exigeat immédiatement James.

« Je vois pas en quoi cela te regarde Potter » Grogna la rousse.

« Mais cela me regarde ma Lily jolie si tu me trompes » répliqua Anya tout sourire, coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied à son frère.

« Hein ? … Mais que.. ? » balbutia la jeune fille dans un premier temps, avant de refaire le lien entre le nom employé et sa meilleure amie. « Merde ! »

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire à plein poumon Anya. Finalement ça pouvait avoir un coté assez comique ce secret familiale. Faisant aussitôt sourire les maraudeurs et Lily. Alors que la brunette croquait à pleine dents dans un petit pain au chocolat.

« Bon alors qui est ce ? » reprit la jeune fille, enchaînant sur un chausson au pomme.

« Oui qui est ce ? » répéta James, visiblement jaloux.

« Toi évidemment » répondit la rouquine.

« Moi ? » répétèrent les deux Potter en même temps.

Provoquant cette fois si les rires de la rouquine faisant rougir les frères et sœurs. Intérieurement James était plus que content, il n'était pas arrivé à dormir, réfléchissant à comment il pouvait bien renouer un quelconque contact avec sa sœur. Il avait finit par opter pour une solution semblable à celle de leurs parents : une lettre. Seulement comme pour la première, il ne savait pas comment la transmettre à la jeune femme. Il avait bien pensé à un hibou, mais cela lui semblait plutôt froid, alors qu'il vivait tous les deux dans le même château, dans la même tour qui plus est.

Mais cette situation lui offrait ainsi une occasion rêvée. La voir sourire de nouveau était un réel plaisir. Et plus important, il ne s'était pas encore fait remballer jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qui était déjà un bon début.

Sirius devait sans doute être du même avis, il semblait bien plus calme depuis que Anya avait rigolé. Quand à Remus, il ne cessait d'approuver avec des petits mouvements de tête. Et Peter... bha Peter était Peter, il avait le nez de plongé dans son assiette. Mais il semblait content lui aussi.

Aussi, quand les filles se levèrent pour aller en cour, ils firent de même. Mais au dernier angle du couloir menant aux escaliers montant au cour de divination, il retint tant bien que mal Anya par la manche de son uniforme, alors que les autres continuèrent à avancer sans rien remarquer. Lily ne fit pas exception, trop prise par sa conversation entre préfets avec Remus.

« Anya écoutes, je sais que tu nous évites, que tu m'évites et je vais pas te retenir longtemps, je te le promet, je te demande juste deux minutes de ton temps pour m'écouter. Je sais pas comment je pourrais te dire ça autrement, les mots que je vais te dirent me semblent bien trop simple mais je ne vois pas comment exprimer ce que je ressens autrement. Donc voilà, je suis désolé. De mon attitude, de mon comportement, de tout ce que j'ai bien pu dire et faire depuis notre retour à Poudlard. Pour tout. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je... voilà... ». Il sortit les deux lettre de sa poche et les mit précipitamment dans les mains de sa sœur. « J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour ». Puis il se mit en marche en direction du cour, murmurant plus bas « ... peut être me pardonnerais-je aussi un jour... ».

Laissant la jeune fille parfaitement immobile, choquée même. Se ressaisissant, elle fourra rapidement les lettres dans sa poche avant de monter les escaliers deux à deux, elle était déjà en retard. Comme à son habitude, madame Trelawney avait placer les élèves deux par deux autour de petites tables sur les quelles trônait une boule des cristal et des tasses de thé. Lily s'était mise à coté de Remus, la seule personne de seul s'avéra être Peter. Résignée, Anya s'assit à côté de ce dernier, qui lui sourit gentiment. Elle n'avait rien de particulier contre Peter, elle savait que c'était un suiveur sans force de conviction. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup, il était gentil mais étrange par moment. A dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de le connaître. Son comportement l'insupportant, elle s'énervait toujours avant de pouvoir entamer une quelconque conversation à dire vrai.

Aussi une grande majeure partie du cour se passa dans un silence quasi absolu. Ce qui visiblement ne dérangeait pas Peter. Le problème survint lors de la lecture des feuilles de thé, comme demandait, ils échangèrent leur tasse, Anya vit dans celle de son vis à vis une fleur et ce qui semblait être un poignard, ce qui signifiait naïveté et trahison. Cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Quand il s'apprêtait à son tour à lire les feuilles, le professeur lui pris la tasse des mains.

Ses mains se mirent à tremblaient alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de plus en plus.

« Un destin au combien terrible vous attend mon enfant ! » dit elle le regard braquer sur Anya. « Si terrible...si jeune... »

« Mais madame... » commença l'élève avant de s'interrompre quand le professeur Trelawney avait posée ses mains sur ses épaules et commençait à la secouer violemment. « Le sinistros ne ment jamais ! Vous m'entendez ?! Jamais ! ».

Elle relâcha violemment Anya, la panique pouvait se lire sur les traits du professeur, la peur aussi. « Prenez gardes mademoiselle Potter ! Prenez gardes ! Votre fin est proche ».

Le cour pris fin ainsi, laissant un goût amer pour tous. Mais à peine fini qu'une tornade brune sortit en courant, Lily ne put aucunement la rattraper, tout comme aucun des Maraudeurs.

Hélas, les médicomages interceptèrent la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir dans la cour du château. Elle dut les suivre dans leurs bureau « pour parler » comme ils disaient. Anya n'était pas dupe, cela allait ressembler à un rendez vous chez le psychologue. Elle en avait entendu parler par ses parents une fois et curieuse elle s'était renseigner sur cette profession moldu. Suivant la méthode qu'ils allaient adopter, les questions seraient plus ou moins ciblées sur certains points, mais comme cela serait la première fois, il y avait de forte chance pour que cet interrogatoire soit semi directif et donc moins ciblé.

Elle remettrait à plus tard la lecture des deux lettres et tous ces problèmes finalement, il fallait d'abord qu'elle soit jugée saine d'esprit pour ne plus être suivit en permanence. Cette surveillance remettait aussi à plus tard d'autres chose qui hélas n'allaient pas être sans conséquences elles. Il fallait trouver quelque chose comme un intermédiaire pour réduire un tant soit peu les conséquences avant que cela n'aille trop loin. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer, sinon il prendrait le dessus. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer exactement.

De leurs cotés les garçons faisaient les cents pas dans leur dortoir, leurs prochain cour étant les potions commençait dans une heure et Anya n'était toujours pas sortit de la pièce avec les médicomages.

« Et si eux aussi ils savaient pour le gènes ? » demanda Peter.

« Personne ne le sait à par la vieille MacGo et nous maintenant » fit valoir Remus.

« Et aucun d'entre nous ne doit en parler à qui que ce soit » enchaina James. « A personne, c'est compris ? »

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, approuvant parfaitement.

Sirius lui était en pleine réflexion, bon sang qu'est ce que pouvait bien être ce gène ? Cette chose si importante dont la potentiel découverte effrayé son professeur ?

« Et si elle était comme Mumus ? » proposa Peter

« J'y ai aussi pensé » dit le concerner. « Mais on aurait remarqué des signes, de plus elle n'est jamais à l'infirmerie les lendemains de pleines lunes, elle à la forme même... »

« Une vampire ? » suggéra James

« C'est possible, il faudrait que l'on test cette hypothèse, avec un crucifix ou autre en argent »

« Ça sera inutile, elle porte souvent des bijoux en argent comme ces boucles d'oreilles que je lui avais offert l'année dernière pour son anniversaire » dit James.

Dans un soupir communs, les quatre garçons s'écroulèrent sur leur lit respectif, la tête entre leurs mains. Décidément, il allait être ardu que de trouver la vérité.

Quelques jours plus tard

Ce matin là Anya s'éveillât plus tôt que d'ordinaire, voilà trois jour que les médicomages la suivaient de prés, aujourd'hui il devait rendre leur verdict, elle était aussi impatiente qu'effrayer. Cela aller déterminer la suite des événement. Elle devait reprendre ses entraînements à tout prix. La tête emplie d'espoir, elle se leva et se rendit dans la grande salle avec un immense sourire de dessiner sur son visage. Après tout ces derniers jours s'étaient bien passées, elle n'avait à aucun moments montrer le moindre signe d'une dépression immense, elle mangeais à sa faim, même si elle était astreinte à la table des professeurs pour le moment, ce qui dans un sens l'arranger beaucoup, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver prés de son frère et avait peur de la réaction des serpentards maintenant que tous savait qu'elle était une Potter.

A son plus grand étonnement, la grande salle était déjà pleine à craquée, était t-elle restée plus longtemps qu'elle le pensait, éveillée dans son lit à penser à tout et rien ? Visiblement oui, Lily lui souriait, rayonnante à la table des lions, et non loin de la jeune fille, Anya aperçut les maraudeurs en pleine discutions, penchés les uns sur les autres, cela devait être une nouvelle farce ou quelque chose d'important, se dit elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. A ce moment, Black releva la tête vers elle et donna un coup d'épaule à James qui posa à son tour les yeux sur Anya. Cette dernière, se sachant encore observer par les professeurs et les médicomages, leurs offrit un grand sourire.

Elle allée prendre place à la table des professeurs quand elle remarqua qu'il manquait trois chaises. Surprise elle se dirigea vers le professeurs de métamorphose.

« Professeur, que se passe t-il ? »

« Les médicomages ont été appelés en urgences hier soir, le mage noir a frappé au ministère, beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières subirent de sévères traumatismes, ils s'occupent d'eux. L'attaque fut rudes miss Potter, même si le nombres de blessés dépasse le nombre de morts, leurs nombres est très important. Ils m'ont chargés de vous dire qu'ils reviendraient vous faire 5 visites durant les 3 prochains mois, pour voir s'il vous ne faites pas une rechute. En attendant vous êtes libre de reprendre vos habitudes. »

« Merci professeur, répondit Anya », un petit sourire conspirateurs aux lèvres suite à l'entente des deux derniers mots prononcés par son interlocutrice.

La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers les verts et argent. Mais le plus jeune des Black n'attendit pas qu'elle arrive à la table qu'il courra vers elle, la serra dans ses bras comme un fou.

Du coté des jaunes et or, la conversation des maraudeurs allait bon train, trois jours que le sujet était le même pourtant : « quel était le gène ? Que caché Anya ? ». Mais ils avaient beau eut de retourné le sujet dans tous les sens possible et inimaginable, rien ne cohérent n'était sortit de tout ça. La première hypothèse fut que la jeune fille était elle aussi un lou garou, mais à chaque pleines lunes elle restait au château et ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue les jours suivant comme Remus. Ils avaient ensuite penchés pour les vampires et les vélanes, mais là aussi ils avaient fait choux blanc, la jeune fille était certes d'une beauté, mais elle mangeait normalement et ne possédait aucune force particulière et n'avait pas la crinières blonde si réputée des vélanes. Ils avaient pensés aux sorts de camouflage, mais en interrogeant toutes les camarades de chambres de la jeune fille, ils durent vite abandonner la chose. Ils étaient sur le point d'abandonner. C'est alors que Lunard décida de poser une question à Lily.

« Dis moi Lily, si une quelconque famille à un gène particulier qu'elle lègue à ses descendants est ce que cela peut être répertorier quelque part ? Où y a -t-il des cas connus ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas si cela est vraiment répertorier pour tout le monde mais les cas les plus connus sont sans doute ceux des familles de sang pures, la majorité en fait d'ailleurs étalage le plus souvent, ou du moins je suppose qu'ils en font grand étalage, après tout ils adorent se vanter, certains ouvrages sur ses familles en parlent je suppose, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour rien, il me semblait avoir lu quelque chose comme ça mais je n'arrivait plus à retrouver où, merci, mentit maladroitement le lycanthrope en souriant »

La rouquine ne put pousser son questionnement plus loin, les maraudeurs se précipitèrent d'un même ensemble en dehors de la grande salle.

« Mais bien sur, hurla presque James, comment n'as t-on pas pu y penser plus tôt ? »

Tout un rayon de la bibliothèque était réservé aux plus anciennes famille de sang pure, les quatre jeunes hommes se plantèrent devant, et fixèrent des yeux toutes les reliures face à eux. Avides, impatient, pleins d'espoir.

« Là haut ! » hurla Peter, en idiquant du bout de son petit doigt boudiné, une gros livre noire, dont la reliure potait en gros le nom de Beliakov, écrit dans un vert sombres, enroulé par une lierre marrons aux bordures doré.

« Accio livre Beliakov », murmura James, se retenant fortement de crier.

L'immense volume, atterrit entre les mains de Cornedrue. Avec empressement, ils ouvrirent le manuscrit. Ils tournèrent avec avidement les pages, mais toutes se révélèrent vierge, juste jauni par le temps.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Rugit Patmol.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, fit remarquer Lunard. C'était bien trop facile, et même si les sang pures ont une forte tendance à faire étalage de leur génétique, ils n'en reste pas moins secret et garde jalousement leurs secret. »

« Putain » ragea, James en envoyant volé le livre par terre.

Sirius le ramassa avec prudence et le reposa par la suite sur la table avec délicatesse, il avait grandit avec des sangs pures assez noire et savait à force d'expérience que tout objet appartenant à ses familles devait être bien traité au risque d'en payer un prix. Avec un soupir résigné, il se mordit le poignet à sang, ils avaient appris bien des choses avec sa famille, sur les leurs et la manière dont ils cachaient leurs secrets à la vu des impurs. Les parole de Lunard lui avait fait se rappeler de certaines choses dont il se serrait fortement passé. Il laissa coulé son sang sur les pages jaunes, pages qui burent avec avidement le nectar rouge sous le regard horrifié de Peter et ébahit de Remus et James. C'est alors que doucement, il se dévoila à eux, sur ses pages apparurent une écriture raffiné à l'encre noir, avec des portrait, des schémas et certains croquis. Bientôt le livre fut entièrement noir d'écrits.

Mais même ainsi, tout n'était pas entièrement lisible, beaucoup de mots étaient composés de runes et nombreuses étaient celles qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pu étudier. Cependant cela parlait bien d'un pouvoir que les femmes de la famille se passaient de mère en fille à chaque génération.

« C'est à la fois un don et une malédiction » lut James.

« Une malédiction ? Vous pensez pas qu'elle es un loup garou ou un vampire ? » Demanda Peter soudainement inquiet.

« Non sinon ce ne serait pas quelque chose que seul les femmes se passent à chaque génération, sa toucherait aussi leurs garçons », argumenta Remus.

« Ce doit être quelque chose de bien plus important » reprit Sirius. « Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses runes, il est question de métamorphose mais... »

Le jeune Black fut interrompu par un miaulement. De surprise, Peter lâchât la lampe à huile qui se fracasse sur le sol, avec précipitation Sirius remit le livre à sa place et tout les quartes décampèrent au plus vite, alors que commençait à résonner les pas de Rusard dans la bibliothèque. En prenant bien soin d'être entièrement couvert par la cape de James.

Dans leur élan, ils ne regardèrent pas leurs cartes et tombèrent sur Evans, en pleine ronde avec une élève qui n'était pas préfète, il s'agissait d'Anya.

D'un seul regard, ils se mirent d'accord et décidèrent de les suivre en silence.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tes cheveux bouclés ont toujours refusés de se coiffer » lançat Lily en souriant. Faisant référence à James et sa crinière.

« Haha, hilarant, contrairement à lui je sais ce qu'est une brosse », répondit la brune.

« Certes tu marques un point, je n'ai jamais vu James avec la moindre brosse ou le moindre peigne à la main ».

Les deux jeunes filles rirent de bon cœur. James avait déconnecté en entendant la fille de ses rêves l'appelé par son prénom. Quand à Remus et Sirius, voir les filles rirent ainsi leurs fit monter le rouge aux joues.

« Tu vas retourner voir Minerva demain ? » Reprit la rouquine.

« Oui, j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps avec tout ça, Lily je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit plus tôt, tu as dut être surprise en me voyant comme ça... ».

« Pour être surprise je l'étais » Sourit Lily. « Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit sa meilleure amie se changer en grosse bête poilue ».

« Et tu n'es pas choquée ? Je veux dire … tu ne me prends pas pour un monstre ? »

« Un monstre toi ? Même en troll tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche Anya, sans vouloir te vexée hein. Et puis quoiqu'il en soit tu es ma meilleure amie, jamais je ne te jugerai à cause de ce pouvoir que tu as. Mais tu aurais dut aller voir McGonagal quand ça à commencer à dégénérer avec ton frère car si j'ai compris tu ne t'es pas transformée depuis... »

« Et j'ai besoin de me transformer tous les jours sinon il puise dans mes forces vitales... je sais mais ça n'allait pas et je ne voulais pas rajouter une douleur supplémentaire. »

« La douleur ? Tu veux dire que ça te fais mal ? »

« Oui, enfin tout dépend de la forme, certaines font moins mal que d'autre qui elles nécessite de plus gros sacrifices je dirais. »

« Je vois, et tu as reçut « ça » quand ? »

« Lors de notre première année à Poudlard »

« Nom d'un chien ! Et tu supportes ça toute seule ? Mais pourquoi n'ai je donc rien remarquer ? » commença à s'emporter Lily contre elle même. « Tu devais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour te soutenir et moi je n'ai rien vu je... »

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi » lui dis Anya en attrapant sa meilleure amie par les épaules.

« Mais pourquoi un chien ? »

« La transformation ? A cause du cour de divination je pense...je n'ai que ça en tête depuis la dernière fois...le sinistros »

« Si tu avais pensé à une souris alors...»

« J'aurais pris la forme d'une souris » confirma Anya en riant. « Je suis désolé je pensais être seule pendant un moment dans les dortoir, c'est pour ça que je me suis transformé, pour que le gène relâche son emprise...j'avais peur que ça explose si j'attendais d'avantage » s'excusa à nouveau Anya.

« Arrêtes de t'excuser Anya, ce n'est rien je comprend » sourit Lily. « Mais que ce serait il passé si tu avais... tu sais... dépassé tes limites ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop » avoua la brune en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé... d'après le professeur je pourrais prendre l'apparence d'une créature sombre... ».

« Mmmh je vois... et as tu déjà prise l'apparence de... d'une autre personne ? ».

« J'ai essayé une fois et ça c'est plutôt mal fini » rit Anya. «Tu te rappelles après les vacances d'hiver il y a deux ans j'étais revenu avec des mèches violettes dans les cheveux ? J'avais essayer de prendre l'apparence d'une cousine éloignée, tout se passait bien, ça ne faisait pas mal mais je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver mes cheveux au début j'avais les cheveux courts et violet vif » sourit elle en y repensant.

« Tu es une métmorphe donc ? »

« Pas exactement, la métamorphose est quelque chose d'inné chez certains sorciers et elle n'a pas de prix pour la personne l'utilisant »Anya cherchait ses mots : « Dans mon cas c'est plus compliqué, les transformations me sont nécessaire pour ne pas laisser ce gène prendre le dessus et passé de transformation en transformation, et surtout pour ne pas perdre la tête avec la douleur que cela engendre. De plus ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est répertorié comme les animagus ou les métamorphe, je veux dire que les métamorphe les plus doués peuvent prendre certaines forme spécifique totalement ou partiellement, j'ai entendu dire que seul une trentaine de métamorphoses sont possible pour les meilleures et ce dans une catégorie spécifique tel que les félins, les insectes ou autre. De plus, chacune d'entre elles est répertoriées et étudiées par le minister de la magie. Moi je n'aurais pas de limites, du moins tant que cela concerne un être vivant. Mais pour cela il faut que je le contrôle et c'est dernier temps je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment m'exercer... ».

« Je vois. Il faudrait que tu te « change » pendant plusieurs heures pour rattraper ton retard... que dirais tu de cette nuit ? » Face au regarde surpris de son ami, Lily enchaina « C'est vrai je dois encore finir ma ronde et une fois au dortoir, tout le monde sera endormi, alors tu pourrais garder cette forme toute la nuit...bien sur il faudrait te mettre dans un coin où les autres ne te verraient pas au réveil, elles croiraient que tu es déjà lever...et.. »

« Ça serait parfait ! » s'exclama Anya, heureuse. « Après je pourrais souffler pendant un moment avant que le gène ne se remanifeste ».

« Il faudrait quelque chose de petit et discret et qui ne paraisse pas bizarre si jamais d'autres préfets me croisent. »

« Hummm le chien sera trop gros...un hibou serait suspect... un insecte peut être »

« J'aurais peur de t'écraser »

« Un chat alors ? »

Lily approuva vivement, il arrivait que certains chats circulent le soir sans que cela ne paraisse louche. Anya se mit alors debout et recula de deux pas face à Lily. Elle ferma ses yeux, prit une bonne inspiration avant de souffler lentement.

Lily retint son souffle, tout comme les observateurs cachés non loin alors que l'uniforme de Anya venait de se coller à sa peau pour ne faire qu'un, c'était comme si il était désormais partit intégrante de la jeune femme. Puis des oreilles noires apparurent avec des petites moustaches. Soudainement les yeux de Anya s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître deux grosses pupilles d'un noir de jaie. Le son d'os s'entrechoquant se fit entendre alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle pendant que son corps se couvrait de poil noir, que ses cheveux disparaissaient et que sa taille réduisait de manière considérable. Puis une longue que noir au bout blanc apparut en dernier. La rouquine ébahit mit quelques instants à réagir avant d'applaudir comme si elle venait d'assister à un tour de magie spectaculaire dans le monde des moldus. Le chaton lui sauta sur les jambes en ronronnant. Elle le câlina quelques minutes avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait une ronde à finir. Elle posa Anya au sol et toutes deux se mirent en marche.

D'un même bloque, les garçons relâchèrent leurs respirations si longtemps contenu. Ils étaient ébahit. Ce fut dans un silence religieux, qu'ils regagnèrent rapidement leur dortoir, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Une fois dans leur chambre, ce fut comme des automates, qu'ils allèrent s'asseoir sur leurs lits respectifs.

Le premier à briser le silence fut Peter.

"ça doit être vraiment douloureux...vous avez entendu ses os..."

Les trois autres approuvèrent avec une grimace de douleur en repensant au son que cela avait produit. Remus savait que trop bien ce que cette sensation faisait, mais là où il ne pouvait pas réaliser, c'est qu'elle était amener à subir cela plus d'une fois par mois.

"Et malgré cela, elle sourit toujours" Dit il à haute voix.

Tous les trois s'allongèrent sans trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Ils comprenaient à présent pourquoi cela devait rester secret, si le mage noir venait à l'apprendre, il viendrait la chercher et il se servirait d'elle, elle faisait un excellent espion et une excellente menace également. Elle était un caméléon.

A suivre...

Désolé pour ce temps de retard incroyablement long ! Avec mes études je n'ai pas eu le temps de ré écrire et ni forcément l'inspiration.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, donnez moi vos avis sans retenu! Je cherche toujours une correctrice aussi :)

Je posterais un nouveau chapitre prochainement


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitres 7 : Souvenirs **

Le dortoir était en plein effervescence quand Anya ouvrit les yeux, elle essaye de se faire le plus petite possible pour ne pas être remarqué. Les filles avaient tendances à courir de partout le matin, de peur d'oublier quelque chose, et d'être belle. Fort heureusement, elle avait eut l'idée de se nicher au sommet d'une étagère, où elle avait dormi toute la nuit, roulée en boule. Lily lui avait laisser une écharpe pour être un peu plus à l'aise que contre le bois nu.

La jeune fille était soulagée d'avoir été accepté si facilement. Néanmoins, elle gardait une étrange impression de la veille, elle s'était sentit épiée à plusieurs moments, mais elle avait eut beau regarder de partout, elle n'avait vu personne.

Ce fut seulement une fois transformer qu'elle avait sentit des odeurs, sans pour autant avoir été capable de localiser leurs provenances cependant. Mais elle était sur de pouvoir les identifiées à nouveaux si elle était amenée à les ressentir dans le futur.

Quand le calme se fit dans la chambre, elle osa jeter un œil, une fois sur que la voie était parfaitement libre, elle sauta de sa cachette en se retransformant avant d'atterrir à genoux au milieu de la chambre.

Rapidement, elle attrapa sa brosse à temps, et ensorcela sa brosse à cheveux pour la coiffer un temps soit peu. Ses cernes avaient disparues à son plus grand bonheur, ses yeux avaient retrouvés leurs éclats pétillants et ses joues étaient visiblement moins creuse. Si les médicomages revenaient ils seraient obligés de constater eux aussi ce bien être qui la faisait rayonner.

Son gène semblait dormir, il était calme et sa puissance n'affluait plus par vague qui venaient sans cesse se cogner contre son crâne.

Quand il vit la jeune femme entra dans la grande salle, la première pensée qui traversa James Potter, fut qu'elle étais radieuse, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi, ses traits n'étaient plus tirés, ses joues semblaient moins creuses,son visage rayonnait. Cependant il devait reconnaître qu'il avait encore du mal à assimiler ce qu'ils avaient vu la veille. Même en regardant attentivement, il ne voyait pas le moindre signe pouvant indiquer qu'elle était différente. Enfin Rémus aussi était normal quand on était pas au courant pour son petit problème de poile.

D'ailleurs ce dernier aussi était plongé dans ses pensées, il se posait tout un tas de question à son sujet, il était fasciné, même si cela ne relevait pas de la même chose, il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui pouvait mieux le comprendre. Elle comprenait la douleur des transformations, l'angoisse et la peur que cela pouvait engendrer. Et bien d'autres choses encore. L'inquiétude vis à vis du regard que les autres pouvaient ensuite avoir sur nous. Il avait tellement de questions...

Sirius lui faisait aller son regard entre Anya et Regulus, il ne cesser de se demander si ce dernier était au courant et même si les serpents l'étaient. Il secoua la tête, si tel étais le cas, Anya ne serait déjà plus là. Mais surtout il se demandait, comment il n'avait pu ne rien remarqué, elle possédait le gène depuis la première année, et les trois premières années ils étaient très proche, pendant tout ce temps elle ne lui avait rien dit, il n'avait rien vu, même quand...

Nouveau soupir collectif de la part des 3 maraudeurs présents.

Elle se tenait debout au milieu de l'entrée, ne sachant visiblement pas où aller. Au vu des tensions actuelles avec les maraudeurs, elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait les éviter ou aller avec eux pour les calmer quelque peu.

Seulement, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir les Serpentards, cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait pas passer beaucoup de temps avec eux, mais cela risquait sans aucuns doutes d'énerver d'avantage James et Sirius.

Lily devait être à la bibliothèque entrain de chercher des infos sur le gène d'Anya. Madame Pince la laissant aller et venir au grès de ses envies et ce quelque soir l'heure de la journée, seul le post couvre feu lui était prohibé. Que ça devait être bien d'avoir la bibliothèque pour soi même, pensa Anya.

Regulus et Lucius lui faisant de grands signes depuis son arrivé, elle finit par aller s'asseoir à la table des verts et argents.

« Anya d'amour ! », hurla presque Regulus en prenant la jeune fille dans ces bras.

« Mon Reguli chérii ! »

« C'est moche », se pleignit-il en faisant la moue.

« Ah par ce que Anya d'amour c'est pas moche peut être ? »

« Non c'est mignon », se renfrogna le jeune homme.

Elle finit par lever les yeux au ciel, voilà pourquoi elle aimait autant Regulus. Malgrès ses grands airs d'aristocrate sombre et de sang pur qu'il se donnait la majeure partie du temps. C'était au fond un sale gosse adorable.

Bellatrix mima de s'étrangler devant tant de niaiserie.

« Vous êtes adorablement, horriblement niais ! » Fit elle en prenant à son tour Anya dans ses bras. « Que c'est bon de te revoir en pleine forme, ne nous refais plus jamais un peur bleu comme ça ».

« Elle a dévasté la tour des Serpentards dans sa folle inquiétude pour toi » Releva Lucius, un brain blasé.

« J'ai refais la décoration, rien de plus Lucius »

« Coussins éventrés et lits explosés, ça donne un certain style en effet »

« C'est la mode » affirma t-elle.

« Tout comme la coupe de cheveux que tu as fait à Evan je suppose ».

« Non ça c'était pour me faire plaisir » sourit Bella.

« Rosier ? » demanda Anya

« Il est à demi chauve, Severus est entrain de l'aider à camoufler ça dans le dortoir ».

Anya finit par rire aux éclats, elle aurait donnée plusieurs galions pour voir la tête de Evan en ce moment même. Même si ce dernier aurait sans doute mit fin à ses jours quelques temps après.

« Doit on t'appeler Madame potter ? » demanda Bella, un sourire fou au visage en effectuant une courbette.

« Mais bien évidemment ma chère » enchaina Anya, entrant dans le jeux de Bella, elle lui tendit le dos de sa main.

« Madame Potter » repris Reg en embrassant le dos de la seconde main pendant que Bella se chargeait de la première.

Un flashe retentit, tous trois fusillèrent Lucius du regard.

« Vous me remercierez en fin d'année » leur assura ce dernier en balayant une créature invisible de la main droite.

Les Serpentards ayant cour de potion avec les Pouffsouffle finirent par partir, Regulus embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue avant de filer. La laissant seule avec ses pensées, son première cour commençant dans une heure, elle avait enfin un peu de temps pour lire les lettres qui se trouvaient toujours au fond de sa poche. Elle les sortis avec précautions et les observa attentivement, comme si elles allaient brusquement s'ouvrir à tout moment et que quelque chose allait lui exploser au nez.

La première à s'ouvrir sous ses doigts, portait l'écriture de James, elle l'avait si souvent aider avec ces devoirs que son écriture lui était désormais très familière.

« Chère Anya,

Anya,

Petite sœur

Je ne sais pas trop comment commencer cette lettre, ni même dans quel but je t'écris exactement. Pour te demander pardon pour tout, tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, tout ce qui t'as blesser, tout les moments où je n'ai pas étais là pour te protéger. Pour te dire que tu me manques aussi, que tu nous manques, même si Sirius aura beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître... tu l'as beaucoup blessé tu sais... d'avantage en choisissant Regulus que les surprends je pense. Mais tu le connais, il niera tout de bloque et se montrera méchant.

Tout ça c'est un peu nouveau sans vraiment l'être, je t'ai toujours considéré comme plus que ma cousine, maintenant je sais que tu es ma sœur.

Après tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, je n'ai pas le droit de te demander quoique ce soit mais nos parents aimerait que tu viennes pour les vacances d'halloween passer quelques jours chez nous, alors si jamais tu as rien de prévu et si ça te dis, la porte sera grande ouverte pour toi.

Je vais finir cette lettre en m'excusant à nouveau pour tout ce qui est arrivé depuis la rentrée. Saches que je serais là pour toi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

Ton idiot de frère qui t'aime. »

Les derniers mots étaient tremblant, il devait avoir fortement hésité en les écrivant. Anya sourit. Elle ne lui pardonnais pas, du moins pas encore, mais cette lettre lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle allait ouvrir la seconde lettre quand une vague de puissance résonna dans sa tête, avant de se répéter en écho, encore et encore, les mains tremblante, elle finit par lâcher la lettre pour se prendre la tête entre les mains.

A l'autre bout de la salle, James avait les mains qui tremblait depuis qu'il l'avait vu sortir les deux enveloppes de sa poche. Mais il s'était quelque peu calmer en la voyant sourire, il ne savait pas qu'elle lettre elle lisait mais il espérait que ce soit la sienne. Il était impatient de voir sa réaction quand elle lirait la seconde, mais c'est alors qu'il la vit se figer, puis la lettre tomba et avec violence elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il voulait l'aider et pourtant il était paralysé. Quand elle leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient alors d'un jaune éclatant, toute trace du blanc des yeux si caractéristique aux hommes avait disparut. Privant James de tout mouvement. Ces yeux, ils les avaient déjà vu. D'un mouvement sec il la vit se lever, fourrer les lettres dans sa poche et partir presque en courant.

« James lève toi ! »

« Hein ? Que ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Remus ? »

« Je sais que tu l'a vu toi aussi, il faut aller la voir, elle ne doit pas rester toute seule, pas dans un moment de crise ! »

Sirius et Peter, qui étaient dos à la table des verts et argent n'avaient rien vu de la scène et se demandaient de quoi pouvait bien parler leurs amis. Malgré tout quand les deux premiers décampèrent en courant, ils suivirent. Ils firent le chateau de long en large, sans trouver la moindre trace de la jeune fille.

« Si elle s'est transformée on risque de ne pas la trouver » fit valoir Remus.

« Alors il nous faut la carte ! » s'écria James. « Quelque soit sa forme, son nom apparaîtra forcément ».

« Je vous rappel que l'on est pas censé être au courant » souligna Peter.

« Elle risque de mal le prendre si on intervient » ajouta Sirius.

« Dois je vous rappelez qu'il s'agit de ma sœur » s'énerva James. « Il est hors de question que je la laisse seule alors qu'elle souffre ! »

« Eh les gas ! » fit Peter.

« Je te dis pas de la laisser seule à chaque fois, mais juste pour cette fois, elle en sait pas qu'on sait James »

« Mais les gas.. »

« On l'a déjà trop laissé seule Sirius »

« Oh vous allez m'écouter merde ?! »

« QUOI ? »

« Bha elle a pas l'aire d'aller si mal que ça » répondit Peter en pointant du doigts dans une direction.

Les garçons découvrirent la jeune fille, souriante, entrain de bavarder avec Lily devant la salle de métamorphose.

« Mais j'ai pas rêvé, tu as bien vu comme moi Mumus ? »

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête, l'air grave. Elle semblait s'être remise comme par magie. L'infirmière serait elle elle aussi au courant des problèmes de Anya ? Lui avait elle donné quelque chose pour la calmer ? A moins que ce soit le professeur MacGonagall ?

Quand celle ci leva ces bras en l'air, l'une de ses manches lui tomba au niveau du coude, dévoilant des tracés noirs sur son bras. Cette vision fut bref, mais elle suffit à donner des frissons aux quatres garçons. Et renforcer la haine de l'un d'entre eux.

A suivre...

Petite suite courte je dois l'admettre, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plut malgré tout.


	8. Chapter 8

**Excusez moi pour ce retour tardif de review, ayant eu quelques soucis avec ma messagerie, je n'avais pas vu en avoir eu quelques unes. Néanmoins cela me fais très plaisir de les lires =3 elles sont si rares. Donc voici des réponses à celles ci =3.**

**Maluna : **Je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette fic te plaise toujours autant, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Dernièrement il y a eu quelques éclaircissement mais d'autres points d'ombres sont à venir.. =3

**mokingtwin : **Tu me vois très heureuse d'être arrivée à te surprendre sur le lien de parenté entre James et Anya, j'avoue avoir hésité pendant un moment sur ce point. J'ai toujours vu Lily comme une grande amie défendant ceux qu'elle aime envers et contre tout.:)

**mamzellexd5 :** Je suis vraiment désolé pour les longs moments entre chaque chapitres, je ne pensais pas avoir si peu de temps pour mes écrits à la fac. J'espère que cela n'affectera pas trop ton envie de lire de fiction.

**Chapitre 8 Problème de poil**

Minerva était nerveuse, quand elle avait vu Anya arrivée avec ces yeux, si jaunes, si inhumain... elle avait été si inquiète pour la jeune femme qu'elle avait fait venir Albus pour lui expliquer la situation. Anya leurs avait alors expliqué qu'elle avait passé la nuit entière sous la forme d'un chat et qu'au réveil tout allait parfaitement, elle sentait encore la présence de son gène mais il dormait.

Le directeur avait fait appel à un grand ami à lui par le moyen des portraits, l'homme se nommait Barron, il s'agissait d'un homme grand et fort au teint basané et aux cheveux étonnamment longs qu'il avait ramener en queue de cheval. Au niveau de son cou et de ses manches dépassé ce qui devait être des tatouages fait à l'encre noir et rouge. Il n'avait pas donné plus de détails que nécessaire sur son identité, l'homme n'était ni un druide ni un sorcier, mais il maîtrisait l'art de la sorcellerie de toutes les civilisations alors connus. Ses yeux reflétaient un âge bien plus avancé que les traits de son visage. Sa stature était imposante, aussi Anya eut été très impressionné quand il avait encercler de sa main, son bras. A lui aussi, elle dut expliquer son histoire. Il ne dit aucun mot tout du long et ses questions s'avérèrent nette et précise. Cet homme pesait chaque mots avec précision avant des les utiliser. Il n'aimait pas perdre de temps et seul l'efficacité comptait.

Il ne savait pas non plus qu'elle était ce gène, mais il connaissait des moyens de l'apaiser et de le contrôler, mais cela s'avéra coûteux.

Et bien qu'elle fut contre l'idée, Minerva dut s'y plier. Il avait fait s'asseoir Anya sur une chaise, puis avait sortit un trousse de son sac de toile qu'il portait sur le dos en arrivant. Contenant des aiguilles de toutes tailles et de l'encre. Il lui expliqua alors calmement qu'il allait devoir apposer sur elle trois tatouages celtiques qui permettrait de contrôler et calmer ce gène, même si il allait devoir après chercher d'avantage d'information dessus, il lui dit qu'il serait sans doute amener à lui en apposer d'autres à l'avenir.

Le premier tatouage fut placer au niveau de la nuque, il était d'un rouge pourpre. Le second fut placer au dessus de son cœur, sur son sein gauche et tout comme le troisième qui fut apposer sur son bras il était noir. Tout au long de leurs création, l'homme avait parlait à voix basse dans un langue que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas, des paroles qui firent briller d'une lumière éclatante l'encre entrant sous sa peau. Ils furent douloureux, aussi Albus jeta après plusieurs sorts contre la douleur.

Prochainement, il devrait lui en faire un quatrième, mais pour l'instant il allait falloir voir si elle supportait bien ceux là. Cependant la jeune fille devait continuer à se transformer tous les jours pour le moment, et si possible plus d'une fois par jour et ceux en créature de différentes formes et tailles, voir même en humains. Il fallait qu'elle ait le contrôle sur tout, cela allait continuer à être douloureux mais ça finirait par s'apaiser quelques peu si elle était régulière dans son travail.

Les tatouages venant d'être fait, aucun sort de camouflage ne pouvait être encore jetés.

Minerva n'avait vu cet homme que peu de fois auparavant, mais à chaque unes de leurs rencontres elle avait eut cette horrible sensation lui donnant des frissons remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Qui qu'il soit réellement, mieux valait il l'avoir de son coté, cette homme avait la mort sur ces mains, il avait tué à de nombreuses reprise et ce par choix.

Elle secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur la fin du cour qu'elle était entrain de donner : transformation d'un objet inanimé en un être vivant : le poussin.

Bien que la majorité des élèves y soient arrivés, ce ne fut pas une surprise quand ni Peter ni Angela ne réussirent pas pour la troisième fois. Ils eurent donc le droit à un parchemin supplémentaire à rendre en plus de travaux pratique pour s'entraîner.

Quand le cour de métamorphose se termina, Anya se précipita en dehors de la salle. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, ce qui n'avait de cesse de l'étonner, durant tout le cour elle avait du luter contre l'envie de voir les tracés tatoué sur sa peau, au moins ceux sur son bras. Tout de suite, les rouges et or avaient Quidditch, elle dira à James qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle avait préféré se reposer que de s'entraîner.

Elle couru jusqu'au lac, au bord du quel elle s'assit, et ce ne fut qu'après avoir vérifier à plusieurs reprises les alentours qu'elle découvrit son bras à la lumière du jour. Il était quelque peu enflé et rouge autour des tracés, si le directeur ne lui avait pas jeté des sorts contre la douleur elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle aurait mal à l'heure qu'il est.

Hésitante, elle se mit à dessiner les lignes en passant ses doigts dessus, elle allait arriver à la moitié lorsque des bruits dans son dos la fit se retourner prestement en rabaissant sa manche.

Face à elle se tenait un grand loup noir. Il était magnifique. Mais la peur s'empara soudainement d'elle, la paralysant en repensant au cour de divination.

« Le Sinistros » murmura t-elle du bout des lèvres.

L'animal se figea face à elle, puis se remit à avancer dans sa direction, la faisant reculer au même rythme que ses pas. Il ne fit aucun mouvement brusque, pourtant quand les mains de la jeune femme entrèrent en contact avec l'eau du lac, celle ci se ressaisit. Rapidement, elle observa les alentours, il n'y avait bien évidement personne à cette heure ci dans le parc, et encore moins au bord du lac.

Le loup avança de nouveau, la faisant encore reculer, elle avait maintenant les fesses ainsi que les pieds dans l'eau avec ses mains. Elle inspira un grand coup, plusieurs idées lui passèrent par la tête : un poisson, un strangulo, un merrow, un selkie, une sirène.. Ses yeux se fermèrent, l'eau commença à remonter sur sa peau, recouvrant chaque surface sèche, il s'infiltra entre ses cheveux.

L'animal ne bougeait plus, il observait la scène. Il vit le corps de la jeune fille se recouvrir d'écailles sur toutes les jambes puis se transformer en queue de sirène, ses cheveux devinrent blond et sa peau sembla doré par le soleil. Puis elle se retourna et disparu sous les eaux. Laissant le jeune loup seul, le regard fixé sur le lac, attendant à voir la jeune femme ressortir à tout moment. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Elle resta un moment sous l'eau, attendant que le loup s'en aille. Elle n'osa pas aller plus profondément dans les eaux noires du lac, il n'y avait jamais eu de sirène dans le lac noir, elle ne savait pas comment réagirez les créatures de l'eau en la voyant. Et faire un câlin à un Strangulo ne la tentais pas vraiment.

Aussi sortit elle rapidement un fois le loup de disparut. Elle s'allongea au soleil, laissant ses cheveux sécher ainsi avant de sortir la lettre de sa robe de sorcière. L'avantage des transformation était pour elle que cela n'altérer à aucun moment ses vêtements, ni ce qui se trouvait au creux de ses poches.

Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux avant de s'écouler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Cette après midi là Anya fut aussi portée absente, au plus grand mécontentement de James qui ne faisait que s'inquiéter et ce d'autant plus qu'il avait vu des tracés noires sur le bras de sa sœur. A bout de nerf, il finit par foncer dans leur dortoir après le cour de potion, suivit par ses trois amis.

« La carte, la carte ! Putain mais elle est passée où ? » s'excita James en mettant encore d'avantage de le bordel dans leur dortoir.

« Calmes toi Cornedrue, elle est là » Fit Sirius en brandissant la carte.

Les quatres maraudeurs se penchèrent au dessus de la carte, à la recherche du nom de la jeune fille. Mais à cette heure de la journée, le château était plein à craqué, des centaines de noms se dessinaient, le plus long à fouiller fut la grande salle, ils durent s'y reprendre à trois fois, l'un surveillant les entrées, l'autre les sortie et les deux autres faisant les noms un à un.

Personne à la bibliothèque non plus. Les couloirs étaient vide et les salles de cours se vidaient.

« Là ! » Hurla Peter en pointant un point sur la carte.

La petite banderole affichait le nom de Anya Potter, les registres administratifs ayant du être mit à jour au ministère, Anya Beliakov avait disparu.

« Elle se dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch » souligna Remus.

« On fait comment si elle à changé de forme ? » demanda Sirius

« On avisera sur le coup, on garde la carte avec nous, elle va nous aider ». Répondit James en se précipitant dehors.

Le terrain était vide, tout comme les tribunes et les vestiaires, pourtant la carte positionner la jeune femme au niveau des tribunes nord, les garçons s'y rendirent et ne virent rien dans un premier temps, quand soudain Remus vit quelque chose bouger sur un des bancs.

« Là ! »

Sirius se jeta sur la chose, qui s'avéra être un hamster et le saisit vivement, faisant couiner l'animal.

« Doucement » maugréa James. « Tu vas lui faire mal »

« Elle est toute petite » s'émerveilla Peter en lui caressant le haut de la tête du bout des doigts.

« Je crois pas que cela va l'enchanter de savoir que nous sommes au courants » fit valoir le lycanthrope.

Et comme en réponse, le hamster se remis à couiner et mordit de ses deux petites dents Sirius.

« Aie ! »

« Aaaah tu vois, elle est pas contente ! »

« Oui et bha madame Potter ferait mieux d'éviter de me mordre à tout bout de champs si elle veut pas que je l'étouffe avec ma main ! »

« Sirius tu ne menaces pas ma sœur ! »

« Mais elle m'a mordu ! »

« C'est par ce que tu lui à fait peur en lui sautant dessus comme ça »

« Je l'ai juste attrapé »

« On aurait dit un chat voulant attraper une souris oui »

La petite boule de poile se fit entendre à nouveau.

« Tu vois elle approuve ! »

« Pourquoi elle se retransforme pas ? » demanda Peter.

« Elle peut peut être pas » fit Remus

Les quartes garçons fixèrent avec intérêt le petit hamster, s'attendant à un miracle.

« Euuuuh... je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec mon hamster ? » demanda une voix féminine dans leur dos.

« Anyaaa ! » s'exclamèrent les maraudeurs.

« Oui c'est moi, maintenant répondez à la question »

« Euh...on viens de le trouver » essaya Lunard.

« Est ce que je peux le récupérer ? » dit elle en tendant la main.

Délicatement et en prenant soin de ne pas entrer en contact avec la peau de la jeune femme, Black déposa la petite boule de poile au creux de sa main.

« Merci. »

« Euh depuis quand est ce que tu as un hamster ? » demanda James.

« Il va avoir un ans mais ce n'est pas un simple hamster » sourit la jeune fille en faisant demi tour. « Aller on rentre petit Pouik, j'espère que tu t'es bien baladé car ta prochaine sortie ne sera pas pour demain » sermonna t-elle son hamster.

Laissant derrière elle quatre jeunes hommes affreusement gênés. Elle venait de les voir entrain de parler à un hamster. Leur sex appeal venait de prendre du plomb dans l'aile.

« On vient de la prendre pour un hamster devant elle... »

« Depuis quand était elle là ? » demanda Lupin.

« Vous pensez qu'elle à comprit ? » enchaîna Sirius.

« Si tel est le cas, elle n'en a rien montré » soupira James.

Nouveau soupire. Ils avaient même pas demander après elle pour savoir où elle avait passé son après midi et à quoi faire. Fichu hamster. Demain il faudrait la coincer et lui demander.

Oui mais demain n'était pas encore là, pour l'heure tous partirent dîner, la tête remplie avec d'avantages de questions qu'au réveil et encore pas la moindre trace de réponse.

**A suivre...**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, certes court, avec d'avantage d'éléments mais peut de réponse, le mystère reste entier je l'espère. Le contenu de la lettre sera révélé plus tard, Anya relira souvent cette lettre par la suite.**

**Je ne sais pas quand la suite viendra, sans doute la semaine prochaine. En attendant j'espère que cela vous a plu. J'aimerais avoir votre avis, alors s'il vous plaît mettez une petite review, même aussi infime soit elle !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 (partie 1) :**

Le bal approchait à grands pas, et si elles n'avaient rien trouvées à se mettre pour cette occasion lors de leurs dernière sortie à Prés-Au-Lard, Lily était certaine d'y remédier aujourd'hui. Le soleil venait juste de se lever et déjà la rouquine était entrain d'imaginer tous les scénario possible pour la journée, mais ses pensées perdirent leur court quand le nom de James lui vint à l'esprit. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginée, celui ci ne lui avait pas une seule fois proposé d'être sa cavalière. Et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Ce qui la perturba grandement.

Elle était encore entrain de réfléchir à ce sujet quand elle s'installa à la table des rouges et ors avec Anya pour déjeuner. Même l'arrivée des maraudeurs ne la fit pas réagir tout de suite et ce malgré les « Lily jolie » de James qui avaient le dons de la mettre hors d'elle d'ordinaire.

Cela arrivait rarement, et Anya savait que quand ça meilleure amie était dans cet état là on pouvait être sur de deux chose. Tout d'abord et ce malgré tout ce que la rouquine pourra dire par la suite, ce qui la perturbe à ce moment est TRES important. Ensuite, on peut faire accepter à la jeune fille tout un tas de chose lors de ces moments là.

Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à charrier son ami, quelqu'un lui tapota sur l'épaule. C'était son meilleur ami. Il semblait mal à l'aise, la majorité des griffon le regardait avec curiosité et d'autres avec méchanceté, dont son propre frère.

« Anya je voulais te voir pour te demander quelque chose, j'aurais préférer le faire en privé », ajouta t'il en fusillant son ainé du regard. « Mais j'ai perdu avec Bella ce qui fait que je dois maintenant te faire ma demande en public bien que le dit public ne me ravit pas ».

La jeune Potter fronça les sourcils, ça ne ressemblait pas au Reg qu'elle connaît de parler ainsi de façon si solennelle. Avant il prenait toujours ce ton en présence de Sirius mais depuis le début de l'année ce n'était plus arriver.

« Voilà le bal approche, c'est à la fin de la semaine à dire vrai et je me demandais si... »

« Mais si c'est pas mignon » coupa la voix sarcastique du deuxième Black. « Le petit Regulus pense avoir une chance d'avoir une des notre comme cavalière. »

« Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde » cracha le cadet, malgré quelques rougeurs naissante.

« Et bien ça me regarde mon chers frère car figure toi » dit il avec une immense sourire mauvais « Que Anya va au bal avec moi ».

« Pardon ? » fit la concernée.

« Tout a fait » renchérit Sirius face à la mine déconfite de son cadet. « Elle a acceptée après notre échange buccale hier ».

La main de la jeune femme partie toute seule dont le bruit retentit dans toute la grande salle.

« Oses encore proférer un seul mensonges quand à mes actes ou mes dires et tu vas fortement le regretter » dis la brunette, sa baguette maintenant placer sous la gorge du plus vieux des Black.

Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi, mais quand il eut compris les intentions de son cadet, ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Anya se leva, attrapa le poignet de Regulus en lui disant qu'elle serait ravie d'être sa cavalière, puis elle embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue avant de secouer Evans qui ne s'était toujours pas re connectée avec la réalité.

Laissant les maraudeurs seuls, et un James plus que furieux contre son meilleur ami qui ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait eu une réaction aussi violente. A qui avait il vraiment voulut faire le plus de mal ? Regulus, son petit frère qui l'avait trahi ou Anya, son ancienne meilleure amie qui lui rendait la vie impossible depuis le début de l'année ? Se vengeait elle pour ce qu'il avait fait autrefois ?

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as agis comme ça ? » demanda James.

« J'en sais rien.. »

« C'est toujours ton frère » souligna Lunard.

« J'ai pas de frère... »

« Et c'est ma sœur ! Je t'ai demandé de faire des efforts Sirius, tu étais là quand mes parents sont venus la voir non ? Tu sais ce que je leurs ai promis non ?! » s'énerva la brun.

Furieux, le bruns quitta la table en trombe, laissant son frère de cœur avec un Remus au regard réprobateurs et un Peter silencieux.

Ce fut lors du dernier cour de la matinée, celui de potion, peu avant le repas et donc de la sortie, que Lily sortit de son état de léthargie, Anya lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait manquée en n'omettant aucun détails. Mais ne voulant pas brusquer la rousse quand à la raison l'ayant déconnecter, la brune enchaîna sur les possible robes qu'elles pourraient trouver. Lily lui en parlerait quand elle serait prête. Evans aimerait trouver une robe au tons plutôt chaud, rose ou rouge. Contrairement à elle, Potter voudrait plus une robe froide, vert émeraude ou noir.

Lily ne dit rien mais pensa malgré tout que cela faisait très serpentard, avant de se raviser et de se dire que finalement ce n'était pas le plus important.

Lors du repas elle mangèrent avec quelques serdaigles, ainsi que Marlène , Cass et Alice qui leur annonça avec un immense sourire que Franck l'avait invité au bal. Ce qui rappela fortement à Anya l'épisode du matin même et à Lily l'absence de toute invitation que ce soit de la part de James ou de Severus.

Elle finit par en toucher deux mots à Anya sur le chemin pour Pré-au-Lard. Marlène et Cass ayant déjà trouvées leurs robes, restèrent pour s'avancer sur leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque en ayant demander aux filles de leur rapporter des caramels dorés et des souris glacées ainsi que des bulles baveuses et des dragées de Bertie Crochue de chez Honeydukes.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que James n'est fait aucune tentatives ? »

« Pour le bal tu veux dire ? »

« Oui...tu sais au début je ne voulais accepter son invitation si il me l'avait proposé pour te venger... je voulais le ridiculiser ouvertement et en public » rougit la rouquine.

« Me venger ? »

« Oui que ce soit Sirius ou lui, ils ont vraiment été abominable avec toi alors je voulais le rendre la monnaie de sa pièce »

« La quoi ? »

« Expression moldue ne fais pas attention »

« Je savais que tu pouvais être violente mais pas cruelle » sourit la brune.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » s'écria Lily horrifiée.

« Je rigole » la rassura Anya en passant son bras sur les épaules de sa meilleure amie. « Et dans tout ça ce qui te chiffones le plus c'est qu'il ne t'as même pas invité une seule fois ? »

« Oui !... enfin Non ! ..Je...je sais pas... je veux dire c'est de James dont il s'agit, il aurait déjà dut tenté quelque chose en principe non ? Enfin je comprends qu'avec les récents événements il n'avait pas que ça en tête, apprendre que tu as une sœur c'est pas rien ! »

« Donc tu es un peu peinée qu'il ne t'ai toujours pas invitée ? » enchaîna Anya sans relevé la remarque sur James et leurs parenté.

« Un peu oui » rougit la jeune fille.

« Mon frère tu plairait il pas un peu finalement ? » demanda sa meilleure amie,, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« Pas...pas...pas du tout » balbutia la jeune fille en entrant dans la boutique de Gaichiffon, les joues en flammes.

De leurs cotés, les maraudeurs qui avaient commencer à marcher en direction de Pré-Au-Lard en se tenant à distance des jeunes filles pour ne pas qu'elles entendent leurs conversation au sujet du comportement de Sirius ce matin mais surtout à propos du mystère qu'était Anya. Mais perdu dans leurs conversation ils avaient finit par les perdre de vue sans s'en rendre compte.

« On était censé la surveiller ! » s'écria James affolé quand ils se rendirent compte que les filles n'étaient plus nul part.

« Du calme Cornedrue on va les retrouver » tenta de l'apaiser Sirius.

« Mais elles peuvent être n'importe où ! » s'emporta le brun « Certes Pré-au-Lard n'est pas le village le plus grand au monde, mais elles pourraient être à Zonko alors qu'on les chercherait chez Honeydukes et pendant ce temps elles pourraient tout aussi bien aller au salon de thé de madame Pieddodu qu'on n'en sauraient rien ! Et ça pourrait être ainsi pendant des heures et des heures jusqu'à ce que l'on soient obligés de rentrer et si jamais elle avait eu un malaise ou si quelqu'un les agresser ou..ou »

« Respire James et réfléchis. » L'interrompit Remus. « Le bal est dans moins de dix jours. »

« Je te parle de ma sœur et toi tu me parles de bal ! » s'époumona le brun.

« Oui le bal ! A ton avis où vont aller les trois quarts des filles aujourd'hui James !? »

« Tu veux dires que...Gaichiffon ? »

« Exactement ! »

Ils ne leur en fallut pas plus pour se précipiter vers la dite boutique dont la vitrine permettait de voir à l'intérieur. Malheureusement pour eux ils y avaient tellement de filles à l'intérieur qu'ils leurs étaient impossible de distinguer quelle rousse et quelle brune étaient celles recherchés.

« Bon de toute façon il va nous falloir quelque chose à mettre sur le dos pour le bal également » soupira James résigné.

Dépité face à la foule, ils entrèrent tout de même dans la boutique quand un groupe de sept filles en sortirent. Ils firent rapidement le tour de la boutique et optèrent pour des costumes simples et neutres, noir pour James et Sirus, gris pour Remus et marron pour Peter. Ce dernier fut le premier à avoir accès à une cabine. Il n'y en avait que cinq dans la boutique, en outre la majorité des filles ne les essayer pas sur place et si besoin était les retouchés avec la magie.

Quand l'un des rideaux se mit à remuer, signe que la personne qui y était allait en sortir, les trois jeunes hommes se levèrent d'un bond prêt à se battre la place pour en finir au plus vite, quand juste une tête rousse en sorti appelant dans la cabine voisine.

« Anya ! Tu es folle je pourrait jamais mettre ça !»

« Et pourquoi pas ?! » s'écria la brune en ouvrant en grand son rideau, dévoilant la jeune femme dans une magnifique robe d'un vert émeraude avec un léger décolleté, révélant bien assez sa forte poitrine avec un ruban noir en dessous, soulignant son buste avant de s'évaser juste en dessous, dissimulant quelque peu le reste de ses courbes mais cela ne gâcher en rien quoique ce soit.

« Tu portes la robes que je t'ai choisit et je porte celle que tu m'as choisit c'était ça le deal Lil' ! ».

La rousse sorti à son tour de la cabine, vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge légèrement décolleté avec un petit V entre ouvert au dessus des seins, celle ci ne lui soulignait non pas le buste mais la taille avant de s'évaser au dessus des hanches,ce qui la faisait paraître plus courte que celle d'Anya alors que les deux faisaient exactement la même taille.

« Qu'est ce qui m'as pris d'accepter une chose pareille ? » se demanda la rousse à voix haute.

« C'était ton idée je te signal » répliqua sa meilleure amie.

Lily finit par lever les yeux au ciel en gloussant avant de retourner se changer.

Si cela avaient été un manga, les trois maraudeurs se seraient sans doute retrouvés avec le rouge aux joues, les yeux exorbités et du sang coulant de leurs nez. Actuellement ils étaient bouches bées, les joues rouges. Mais prise dans leur conversation et avec le brouhaha ambiant les jeunes femmes ne les remarquèrent pas et re rentrèrent dans leurs cabine respective.

« Je..wouah » fut tout ce que trouva à dire Remus.

Il fut approuvé par James mais Sirius lui garda le silence. Il se jeta dans une cabine libéré par une Serdaigle.

Anya et Lily quittèrent les lieux bien avant les garçons, James n'ayant toujours pas essayer son costume. Ne voulant toute fois pas re perdre les jeunes filles de vue, il paya sa tenue sans essayer et une fois sortie, les quatre se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'ils avaient pris avec eux.

Elles étaient entrain d'aller aux Trois Balais, après avoir fait un crochet chez Honeyduck, quand elles croisèrent un petit chien blanc à l'oreille gauche couleur chocolat, , cette vision suffit à tendre Anya, lui rappelant ses rencontres avec le loup noir. Elle regarda aux alentours, mal à l'aise, mais il n'y avait rien.

Le pub était comme à son habitude assez plein, le rire de Madame Rosmerta raisonnait comme à son habitude comme un accueil chaleureux. Elle servit une chope de Bièreaubeurre au deux jeunes filles, pris quelque nouvelles avant de retourner derrière son bar discuter avec d'autres client.

Les maraudeurs s'étaient installés à la table de derrière, ayant quitté leur cape en entrant dans le pub. Ils faisaient leur maximum pour parler le plus bas possible, il n'était pas question de se faire repérer ou tout du moins il fallait être discret au maximum avant qu'on ne les repèrent.

« Vous avez toutes des cavaliers... » se lamenta Lily.

« Mais non … Cass n'as pas encore trouvé quelqu'un elle non plus »

« C'est dans dix jours... »

« Tu peux en trouver un par jour Lil' arrête tu vas trouver quelqu'un »

« Sans doute oui mais je maintient que c'est bizarre pour James et Severus... »

« Ils ont peut être eu quelque chose de plus important que le bal en tête »

« Hummm »

Potter était absolument ravi que sa dulcinée parle de lui. Et elle avait dis « James » et non pas « Potter » comme à son habitude. Il souriait si niaisement que les garçons pensèrent un moment l'avoir complètement perdu.

« Changeons de sujet ! » sourit la rousse. « Parle moi un peu de ce Barron »

« Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui tu sais...hormis que je préférais l'avoir comme ami que comme ennemi, cet homme est puissant...peut être plus puissant que Dumbeldor lui même »

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Qui est il donc ? »

« Ce n'est pas un sorcier comme nous en tout cas »

« Et il est mignon ? »

« Lily ! » s'empourpra Anya

« Bha quoi ? Au vu de tes joues je paris qu'il est mignon ! »

« Joker ! »

La rousse éclata de rire, Barron était donc puissant et mignon. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas à Poudlard, se dit elle.

« Le principal c'est qu'il ai réussi à contrôler tu sais quoi.. » chuchota Evans plus bas.

« Oui, je sais pas exactement ce qu'il a fait et à quoi correspondent les runes qu'il m'a apposées mais pour le moment tout va bien... ce n'est pas ça dont je me soucies... »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour le bal ? »

La brune dodelina de la tête de façon négative tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Non le bal ça irait, elle allait y aller avec son meilleur amie, ça pouvait que bien se passer n'est ce pas ?

Pour le moment il y avait autre chose... beaucoup d'autres chose, même si pour le moment le gêne n'était plus en tête des priorités, il en restait pas moins l'une des plus importantes.

« Les vacances d'Halloween... » murmura Anya.

« Mais tu adores Halloween, en quoi ?...OH ! Les Potter »

Son vis à vis acquiesça,les Potter, sa vrai famille voulait la rencontrer, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être plus excitée ou plus effrayée. Elle voulait savoir comment ils étaient, si elle avait des points en communs avec eux, des passions communes, des traits de caractères, du visage... Mais elle avait peur de ne pas être celle qu'ils s'imaginaient, des les décevoir avant même d'avoir eu sa chance...

De plus il y avait Sirius qui vivait aussi chez eux maintenant et en ce moments leurs relations à tous les deux était loin d'être des plus amicales et des plus calmes.

« Et il y a James... »

« Tu lui as toujours pas répondu ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête négatif. Elle avait essayer plusieurs fois la veille avant de se coucher, sans le moindre succès, tous ses essaie avait finit en boule ou bien calcinés, alimentant le feu qui l'éclairait. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, à formuler ce qu'elle souhaitait dire.

« Lil' elle avait vu juste en divination, je l'ai vu tu sais...le sinistros »

« Non d'un hibou ! Tu l'as vu ? Quand ? »

« Je l'ai vu hier...au bord du lac »

« Et tu as rien ? Il ne t'as pas attaquée ? »

La jeune fille se mit à rire, d'un rire nerveux. Le loup n'avait rien fait du tout.

« Je suis toujours là non ? » sourit elle.

« C'est pas drôle Anya, il est signe de mort, je m'inquiète »

« Tout va bien, il n'a rien tenté, pas la moindre petite chose ».

Quelque peu rassuré la jeune fille se plongea dans sa chope, qu'elle finit presque d'une traite. Presque, car en arrivant presque à la fin, elle vit les maraudeurs assis juste derrière Anya, et manqua de s'étrangler avant d'en recracher une partie. Faisant pouffer de rire Peter, à qui elle fit un doigt d'honneur, ce qui fit se retourner la brunette qui tomba nez à nez avec Sirius, ce qui la fit reculer brusquement en laissant échapper un juron.

Lily rougit en croisant le regard de James, elle ne les avait pas vu plus tôt car ils étaient calme et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, ils avaient écoutés. James savait.

**A suivre...**

Désolé pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu la tête à écrire pendant les vacances et sans internet cela n'aurait pas changer grand chose au final. Cette partie est plutôt longue et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, , je suis désolée c'est pour cela que j'ai coupé, même si mes chapitres sont trop courts pour être des chapitres à proprement dit. La suite arrivera avant ce week end en principe. Avec un peu plus d'actions et/ ou d'événements.

J'ai également commencé une nouvelle fiction: Everything goes Black, dont seul une introduction est disponible pour le moment, si l'idée plaît, le premiers chapitre devrait suivre.

Un nouveau chapitre d'Une farce pour sorcier est en ligne également.

En espérant que cela vous plaise:)

**Aywen**; je suis vraiment que cette fiction te plaises, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas trop et je m'excuses vraiment pour ce retard.


End file.
